Wherever You Are
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Haruno Sakura, daughter of one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right. Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.
1. The Beginning

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 1 – THE BEGINNING

"_**Take my hand and bring me back.**_

_**I'll risk everything if it's for you.**_

_**A whisper into the night."**_

"Ah, I see. So that's what it was." Tsunade mused, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a single finger.

"And you say that there were two others here, a – uh – Sakura and a Menma, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade gave a nod. "According to what the Namikaze's have reported, yes. Only, he was called 'Naruto' and not Menma. What major differences did you find there?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama, other than the personality differences, Uchiha Sasuke was not in the village. It seems like he might have been a missing nin. That was the idea I got from Inuzuka Kiba, anyway."

"Most peculiar." Tsunade murmured, leaning forward.

"Also, my parents were both alive, while Namikaze Minato-san and Kushina-san were both dead. Minato-san's face was on the Hokage Mountain instead of my father's."

"It would seem as if that world is a complete opposite of ours, in most ways." Tsunade said before she looked up at Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura. Please go and get some rest. We will discuss this more tomorrow."

Sakura bowed to the Hokage before she headed out. The sun had not yet risen as she hurried through Konoha's still streets. She didn't exactly feel tired after her trip to the other world, even if it seemed as if she'd lost some hours, Sakura felt a buzz of wakefulness in her system. Sakura turned the corner and stopped. Hinata was a few feet away, trying to be very quiet. And seeing as she was sneaking out of Menma's place, it wasn't too hard for Sakura to guess what was going on. Sakura leaned back against the wall, fully amused as she watched Hinata trying to sneak away.

"Hinata."

Said girl spun around, her eyes narrowing on Sakura's form.

"You're up early." She commented in a chilly tone.

"Hmm. I could say the same to you." Sakura pushed off of the wall and approached the Hyuuga girl. Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't move.

"I'm glad you saw me." Hinata commented in the same tone.

"Oh?" Sakura gave a smile.

"I don't feel like repeating myself." Hinata tossed her hair to the side, showing off the remnants of her night with Menma on her neck and chest.

Sakura cleared her throat and looked away.

"If I see you near Menma again," Hinata began but Sakura put a hand up. "I promise you, I'm not into Menma anymore."

Hinata gave her a suffering look before she seemed convinced. "Good. I'm having a party tonight. You should come." And then, without waiting for an answer, Hinata turned and walked off. Sakura watched her go with a sigh before she continued to her apartment.

The first thing she noticed was that the place was a mess. Shoes littered around the door, and Sakura leaned down to straighten them out before heading deeper into the apartment. She felt her anger rise, seeing the empty cans left out on the table like that but as her eyes moved around she froze. Completely. Utterly. Coming to a complete standstill.

He didn't.

No. He wouldn't have.

Nah…

Sakura marched over to the table, ripping the stem out of the water and tossing it aside furiously before lifting the dead flower petals and tossing them into the vase. Sakura gripped it tightly in her hand before storming out of the door. She couldn't believe him! How dare he!

He would pay. She couldn't even imagine what he'd done to hurt the other Sakura. But Uchiha Sasuke would pay.

She reached the Uchiha Compound within minutes, the sun hadn't risen yet but life was stirring in the streets as Sakura stormed through them to the main house. She went around to where his room was and soundlessly slid the window open and parted the curtain. He was in bed. Alone, thankfully. Sakura was sure she would have had to throw one of his girls out of there. Still holding the vase, she hopped into the room silently and moved over to him. He looked so damn peaceful, that if she wasn't furious, the sight might have warmed her heart – luckily she was too angry.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered in a sing-song voice.

He didn't stir. Useless as a ninja.

"Sasuke-kun, ohayo. Wakey, wakey."

When he didn't move, Sakura threw the vase forward, water and rose petals spilling over his face. Sasuke cried out, sitting up in a rush. He blinked a couple of times before realizing what was going on. Several emotions played across his face before he settled on anger.

"What the hell, Sakura?" he demanded, ready to jump out of bed but Sakura shoved him down. One knee on the bed and her palm flat on his chest – strength keeping him down.

"If you ever treat me like one of your whores again, I will shove that rose down your throat, are we clear?"

"I love when you get like this, Sakura." Sasuke said, and she could see the angry lines of his face. "But I can't help but wonder what the village will think when they know their precious Haruno Sakura-chan is a violent little bi-"

Sakura leaned down suddenly, so they were face to face. "I would rethink that."

Sasuke scoffed, turning his head away and it took Sakura a moment before she pulled away, her hand dragging from his bare chest.

"As long as we're clear." She set the vase down on his nightstand before jumping out of the window and yanking the curtain back into place behind her.

x-x-x-x-

She headed back home, did a bit of cleaning before she fell into bed, the scene with Sasuke exhausted her on several levels. It had been fairly obvious to everyone that she'd been in love with him during their time on the same Genin team with Kakashi and Menma. It wasn't like she'd fallen over her own feet to please him. Sakura had silently adored him, but Sasuke never knew it. It was around the time of the Chuunin Exams that he'd realized just how amazing he was. After the three of them had made Chuunin, Menma and Sasuke had drifted apart. Sasuke had stopped showing up to most of their group training, instead choosing to spend his time with the village girls. Menma had washed his hands of Sasuke about a year after, deciding that his old friend had no business being a part of their team anymore. Sakura had hoped, for a long time that Sasuke would come around. He never did. Every time she'd seen him with girl after girl it had broken her heart to the point where she too had given up on him. Menma, in that time, had been a huge rock for her, but eventually his feelings for Hinata had stopped whatever relationship had been growing between them, and despite Hinata's violent tendencies – Sakura was happy for the two of them.

In the end, she'd managed to sleep a few hours. Sakura took a quick shower before she headed out to meet the Hokage. She had mentioned that they had more to discuss about the other world – not that Sakura knew much more. But she was immensely curious about that world. It had been lucky that it was Ino who found her. Even here, Sakura considered Ino her best friend, other than Menma. She had grown up with the Yamanaka girl and the two of them were practically sisters. Of course, no one truly ever escaped Uchiha Sasuke, so Ino had felt something for him at one point, but that had all changed when she'd met Sai – an exuberant but horrible artist. Of course, she thought that he was fantastic and was immediately smitten.

Sakura got along with most of the Konoha 12, but she was closest with Ino and recently, Kiba. Although Sakura considered most of them her friends, her relationship with Hyuuga Neji was somewhat fragile. She usually wished that she could be anywhere else but alone with him. As she did at that moment. Neji was coming out of the Hokage Tower as she walked up to it, he paused – a slow smile spreading over his lips.

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

"If you activate your Byakugan, I'll punch you in the face."

He gave a wistful sigh. "Your ability to read my mind is exquisite."

Sakura groaned, shaking her head. "Good to see you too, Neji." She side-stepped him, entering the building and leaving him staring after her as she hurried up to the Hokage's office. Tsunade wasn't in when Sakura entered the office and as Sakura neared the desk, she noticed some files had fallen off the side. Tsunade must have hurried out, and had no time to pick them up. Sakura sighed and crouched down, collecting the folders and stacking them up. She leaned forward, picking up a piece of paper, setting it on top of the pile, her eyes skimming over the names before she could stop herself.

Sakura stilled, thinking she'd seen the name Uchiha. She groaned, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't." she said weakly before her eyes moved down anyway.

Uchiha Itachi.

The name didn't ring a bell. She read over the file quickly. Apparently he'd left the village to join a mercenary group, Akatsuki. He is the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto-

"Wait, what?" Sakura read over the names again. Well, shit. Sasuke had an older brother that he didn't bother telling anyone about. Very suspicious indeed.

Sakura lifted the folders and set them down on the desk before she left the office. If anything, maybe she was a little hurt. Knowing Sasuke for nearly half of her life, you'd think he would have at least mentioned this Itachi guy. But he hadn't. Never even uttered a word. If Itachi had been dead, maybe Sakura would have understood. But he was alive, and in a famous mercenary group, dammit!

Sakura stepped up to a lunch stand and placed a quick order. She glared at the counter silently. How much did Sasuke hide from them all those years? Did they ever even know him?

Sakura knew that she needed to speak to Menma about all of this first, but she never got the chance.

"Two orders with tomato filling."

Sakura froze. Oh, shit.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun," the girl complained in what she must have thought was her cutest voice. "You know I don't eat tomatoes."

Sakura's head whipped to the side and it was at that moment that Sasuke noticed her too. They both looked shocked for a moment before their gazes turned to glares. "Ha." She scoffed and was the first to turn away, intending to ignore him, but she couldn't resist. It was as if, once she had the information, she couldn't keep it behind her lips and it came out in the most shocking way she could imagine.

"Say, Sasuke."

He turned to her, not believing that she'd actually spoken to him.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

His eyes widened and his jaw went slack, if anything – he hadn't been expecting that.

"Itachi-san, wasn't it? I have to ask, is he at least a better ninja than you?"

Sasuke was still staring at her, his face pale, jaw slightly open.

"Sasuke-kun?" the girl tugged on his arm.

"Sakura-sama, your meal."

Sakura turned to the owner and took the small bag from him. "Thank you," she held out the money but he shook his head. "I couldn't take that. Not from a hero's daughter."

"I insist-"

He shook his head. "Please, Sakura-sama."

Sakura gave him a sad smile before turning away not giving Sasuke a second glance.

She'd only made it about half way down the street when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why am I not surprised?" she snapped, staring up into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"What do you know about my brother?" he demanded.

Sakura looked around and frowned. "Where's your girl?"

"Answer the question." Sasuke growled and Sakura ripped her arm from his grasp, suddenly noticing how close they were. She stepped back and glared up at him.

"I can't stand you." She hissed. "All this time and you never once mentioned it to me. I thought we were at least-"

"Maybe we weren't as close as you thought."

Sakura closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and swallowing back her remark. "Well, I guess I don't owe you anything then." She told him calmly before turning away. Sasuke grabbed her arm again and Sakura glared down at the pale hand. "You have to stop doing that." She pulled herself free. "I have to go," she told him through clenched teeth.

"Are you going to Hinata's party?"

"No." and with that she turned away and he finally let her go.

x-x-x-x-

Of course, Sakura had held every intention of going to Hinata's party. It wasn't every day that Hinata actually invited Sakura herself, considering the situation with Menma. So, she had to at least show her face to prove to the Hyuuga heiress that she had every intention to uphold the fragile good faith between them. Sakura had quickly pulled on a dark red dress, that reached about mid-thigh and waved over her chest, accentuating curves she didn't have in that area, and some light make-up to emphasize her eyes – and she was ready. She heard the music about a block away from the Hyuuga Compound, the sound vibrating through the ground as her heels clicked over it.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around at the sound of her name to see Kiba jogging up to her. She gave him a little smile as he reached her. "No Akamaru?"

Kiba gave a laugh. "Nah, he didn't want to come."

She gave him a mock sad face and Kiba looked her over with wide eyes. "I'm sure he would have come if he knew that you were going to be here."

"Tell him I miss him, okay?"

"Like he would believe me. You should come by and tell him yourself." Kiba said slyly and slipped his arm around her shoulders, before the two of them resumed walking up to the party.

"You just want me to come over." She accused, poking his side.

Kiba looked down at her, a smirk flirting with his lips. "You caught me." His voice was deliciously low and Sakura swallowed, looking away to hide her blush.

Kiba pushed the door open with the hand that wasn't around her and the two of them walked in. The lights were off with multi-color small lights spinning around the room. The music was ridiculously loud and the smell of alcohol was in the air. If anyone could manage to get underage ninja a drink, it was Hyuuga Hinata.

Menma was in front of them in the next moment, bottle in hand. "Sakura, Hinata wasn't sure if you were coming."

Sakura shrugged, Kiba's arm lifting at the movement but he didn't remove it, of course Menma held out his hand then, forcing Kiba to pull his hand from Sakura to shake hands. Menma gave him a pointed look as their hands slid apart.

"Good to see you, Kiba."

"You too, Menma."

"Save me a dance, Sakura!" Menma called over his shoulder and Sakura laughed, "Not sure Hinata would like that!" she called back and he gave her a wink before he was swallowed by the crowd.

Kiba's arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Speaking of dancing…"

x-x-x-x-

Sakura wasn't sure what it was. Sure, she and Kiba had been maybe-sort-of flirting for a while but never like this. With purpose and meaning. She wasn't sure where this sudden burst of confidence in him was coming from, but she liked it. Maybe it was the little bit of alcohol she'd had or maybe it was just him – like this. But she found him extremely attractive.

Kiba's hands were on her hips as they moved together, Sakura's hair swaying around her. She slid her hands up his arms and around his neck bringing them closer, her eyes focused on his lips. Kiba knew what she wanted and he couldn't stop his easy grin as he leaned down, pausing just short of kissing her. Not for dramatic effect but because there was a hand on his shoulder. Not Sakura's.

He turned his head slightly, expecting the Uchiha but it wasn't. Menma was giving him a bored look.

"I'm here for that dance."

Sakura giggled. "Okay."

"Go get her a drink or something, Kiba."

The Inuzuka grumbled something before stepping away and into the crowd of dancing bodies.

"Menma, really?" Sakura teased as they began dancing, with a respectable amount of distance between them. She could feel Hinata's eyes on her from somewhere.

"It's my job to look out for you." He said with a smile.

"And you don't like Kiba?"

"Nah, Kiba is cool. I just like messing with him."

Sakura gave a laugh, shaking her head. The song ended not long after and Menma gave her a bow before telling her to take care of herself and Sakura was about to turn to find Kiba but someone grabbed her arm. A very goddamn familiar hand. She let out a sharp sigh and turned, facing the full power of Uchiha Sasuke's glare.

Sasuke never arrived early to any party. He always waited until it was in full swing before he made an appearance. He also never took a date, they would just get in the way if he found someone interesting to occupy his time. Of course, the interesting thing was much more attention-consuming than he'd anticipated. And it downright pissed him off. Not so much the fact that Sakura had lied to him in saying she wasn't coming, it was more the fact that she was dancing with Kiba, looking like she was having the time of her life. And it pissed Sasuke off. It pissed him off a hell of a lot.

He watched her lean in and his heart actually slowed as Kiba moved his head down. They were going to kiss. Sasuke's fists clenched at his side. Okay, yes, now might be a good time to explain that he did have feelings for Sakura. Serious feelings. Problem was that Sakura had never given him the time of day, always treating him like a brother, and then after the Chuunin Exams, she'd mostly stopped paying attention to him altogether. It had bothered him, but he'd managed to fill his time with faded, less interesting girls. Always being assured by the fact that Sakura never dated. It may seem as if he didn't care, but Sasuke paid attention. He noticed that she'd grown close to Kiba over a short period of time. Saw the smiles and tentative touches exchanged between them, but never like this. Nothing this close or this friendly. It was a huge relief to Sasuke (not that his face showed it) when Menma intervened. He wasn't sure what happened next because a dark-haired girl popped into his line of sight.

"Sasuke-kuuun! You came!" she latched onto his arm and dragged him away from the scene and on to the dancefloor. Sasuke danced with the girl as she chattered on and on, but honestly – he didn't even know her name or remembered her face. Maybe that was a bad sign. He didn't care. She spun around, grinding into him and he let her – because, what else was he supposed to do? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Menma retreating and he pushed the no name girl from him. "I need a drink."

"Oh! I'll get it, Sasuke-kun! Stay right here!" she moved off quickly, threading through the crowd and Sasuke turned away taking the few steps and stilling Sakura before she could even move away.

"I told you to stop doing that." She said lowly, trying to pull her arm from his, but he didn't let her this time.  
"What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked surprised for barely a second before she sighed. "I decided to come."

"You lied to me."

"So what? You lied to me too. But we were never really that close, right?"

"Dammit, Sakura. What are you doing with Inuzuka?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I like Kiba and I'm about the only person Akamaru likes."

Sasuke scoffed, looking away. "I can get a dog." He mumbled.

Sakura gave a laugh, but noticing his serious gaze, she used more force to rip her arm from him. "You hate dogs!" and then she turned, attempting to storm away from him. Pushing the door open and stepping out of the heat and into the cool night air.

"Sakura!"

"What's your problem!" she snapped, spinning around to face him. "Giving me the damn rose and now you can't leave me alone when before you couldn't even have been bothered to say hi!"

Sasuke put a hand on his hip and stared down at her in a way that only he could make sexy, even if there was this annoyed pull in his brows.

"Don't be dramatic, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "Right. Whatever." She was about to turn away when he spoke again.

"I need to know about my brother."

"I don't owe you anything!" she said through clenched teeth, wishing he would just leave her alone.

"Sakura," Sasuke snapped, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him fully. "Please." His eyes stared down at her, and the honest need in them had her looking away, breaking her resolve.

"If you know something, help me find him."

Her head whipped back up to him. "What?" it occurred to her then, that Sasuke knew nothing. He had no idea where his brother was – or that he was even in Akatsuki. Sakura shoved him away. "What the hell are you talking about? Me going on a potentially life-threatening mission with a shinobi who can't even have my back?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please, Sasuke. You're barely even a Chuunin. You spend all your time with the village girls. Time better spent training."

"That sounds like jealousy to me."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "No. That's me stating the facts."

Sasuke just stared at her. "I have to find him."

"So you've said, Sasuke. But I don't see why I should put my life on the line – you yourself said that we were never really that close."

Sasuke watched her walk away, the dress swaying around her hips. Not knowing how to stop her, but sure that he needed to – somehow – convince her. No matter what.

x-x-x-x-

Okay, so a few things I want to explain:

I'm intending to keep their abilities the same since it makes sense to me. In Road to Ninja, the Hyuuga still have the Byakugan and Chouji still had his double size jutsu. So everyone in this fic will have nearly the same jutsu as they do in the original universe. 

Their personalities will obviously be different here: Menma, Sakura and Sasuke's, since the main things that influenced them is totally different here. Menma and Sakura's lives are totally swapped. He still has the Kyuubi but Sakura is the one who lost her parents. Sasuke, as stated in the movie, is pretty much the same, but he obviously still has his family, so I want to make him less dark and maybe a little more open.

There was more, but I totally forgot now XD

Anyhoo, please review! Would love to hear your thoughts!

Not sure when I'll update this…probably Monday's too? Eh, I dunno lol. Will have to see.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	2. I Almost Do

**A/N: (yes, this is a copy/paste A/N. I'm lazy. Sorry ****)OKI! So, I've been contacted by this really awesome author: The Crafty Cracker (check out her wonderful stories :D :D), who is now my beta! Ahh, so excited lol. As you may have noticed (which I am very sure you have) I haven't had a beta since my start at (many years ago :/) but now that has changed. So, expect cleaner chappies from now on for both Wherever You Are (My Road to Ninja Universe fic) as well as One Step Closer.**

Nom de Plume asked: **However, I have to ask how everyone, besides Sasuke, knew she was in love with him? Because you mentioned right after that she had only silently adored him…**

I will be going more into detail on their feelings in a later chapter but I thought I'd give a quick explanation on how it's possible that Sasuke never noticed while everyone else did.

It does make sense if you really think about it. Even if he had feelings for her, Sasuke's personality in this world indicates that he has a lot of self-doubt. So it was noted that he found her attention was more sibling-like than anything else. And as for Sakura's feelings, it's pretty obvious, at least to those close to them that she was in love with him.

Take canon Hinata for example, many knew she was in love with Naruto, even if she never said it, but he was never aware of it.

As for her "feelings" for Menma. I never explicitly said that she had any, I only noted that there was a relationship growing between them but because of his feelings for Hinata – it never bloomed into anything.

The part about Sasuke being "Amazing" was kind of a sarcastic thought on Sakura's part. It just refers to Sasuke realizing that he was popular among the village girls.

The rest of your questions will all be addressed later in the story! Thanks for all the kind words!

Please refer to the reviews section to see all of Nom de Plume's thoughts!

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 2 – I ALMOST DO

"_**I bet you think I either moved on or I hate you,**_

_**Cause each time you reach out there's no reply.**_

_**I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you – **_

_**And risk another goodbye."**_

Of course, it shouldn't have been a huge surprise to Sakura when Sasuke showed up for their Team 7 training the following morning. He hadn't shown up in nearly three years. His absence had started gradually, and the he just stopped coming altogether. In all that time he hadn't set foot on the training field – at least while they were there, so his showing up had been somewhat of a miracle. Sakura had been training with Menma while Kakashi oversaw, yelling out helpful tips to both of them. Her kunai clashed with his, sparks flying around them, before they sprang apart. Both of them were breathing heavily at this point. Sakura's grip on the kunai tightened.

"Yo."

Sakura's head whipped to the side. Sasuke stood there, one hand in his pocket, the other raised in greeting. An easy smirk was painted on his face as his eyes found her's. Sakura glared at him, moving up out of her crouch and brushing her hair aside in clear annoyance.

"Oh! Sasuke! What a surprise!" Kakashi was clearly ecstatic that Sasuke had decided to grace them with his presence after all this time. Sakura and Menma shared a look.

Kakashi was busy making his way to the Uchiha when Menma spoke up, "Sasuke, it's rare of you to come to training. What happened? Are you meeting a girl here?"

Sakura put her kunai away, coming to a stop next to Menma. Sasuke glared. "What? Can't I join my team for some morning training?"

"When," Menma challenged, "Did you decide to become a part of this team again?"

"Now, Menma-" Kakashi began but Menma stepped up, cutting their sensei with a look. "Why should we go easy on him, Kakashi-sensei? He quit our team."

"Quit the team? Come on, Menma. Now you're being melodramatic," Sasuke said with a shake of his head.

"So what was it Sasuke?" Menma demanded, ignoring the comment, "For what reason have you decided to come here, huh?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but Menma didn't give him a chance. "Are you trying to show off for someone? Or did you think all of us suddenly turned into girls? Because, from where I'm standing, Sakura is the only girl here. Have you finally decided that she's worth your attention?!"

"Menma!" Sakura snapped, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. Menma didn't sound angry, but she could see it in his blue eyes - years and years of anger towards Sasuke was surfacing now.  
There was a long moment where Sakura and Menma simply glared at each other before he let out a sigh. "You're too forgiving, Sakura."

Kakashi seemed to take that the situation was resolved and punched out at the air in front of him. "Good! Now that the entire Team 7 is here! Let's get back to training!"

Menma sighed again, shaking his head and Sakura thought that everyone was aware that Sasuke had said nothing in his defense.

"Right, Menma and Sasuke-"

"I'll take Sasuke." Sakura blurted, her voice ringing through the clearing before she could stop herself.

Menma gave her a shocked look and she shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke agreed, but his voice sounded a little strained with civility.

"A-Alright," Kakashi agreed. "I suppose I can spar with Menma."

Kakashi and Menma gave Sakura and Sasuke worried looks as they retreated to the other side of the training field. No one said much, and Sasuke and Sakura continued to simply look at each other over the short distance as the cool morning wind blew around them.

"So," He began, "What are the terms?"

Sakura pulled her weapons pouch from her side and tossed it away. "I'll give you a handicap. No weapons."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't underestimate me. I think I'm going to surprise you."

Sakura shook her head, her hair rustling around her face. "Yes. You do have a tendency of doing that lately."

"Hn. Anything else?"

"No ninja tools of any kind."

"Basically any kind of jutsu then. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu only."

Sakura nodded and watched Sasuke toss his weapons away. Sakura untied her forehead protector and held it up, Sasuke gave a nod and then she tossed it into the air. There was an agonizing ten seconds before it hit the ground, and then the match begun. Instead of hiding, like her usual strategy had been, Sakura rushed right in and surprisingly, Sasuke was able to keep up quite well, managing to dodge all of her hits.

"I know why you're here." Sakura grunted between hits.

"…Oh?" Sasuke dodged a punch before knocking her arm away and leaping out of the way of her kick.

"Yes!" Sakura said, running up to him. Sasuke stopped dodging now, simply knocking her hits away and trying to get his own in where he could. "And, it's not going to happen."

Sasuke smirked, leapt back and threw his hands together in a series of seals that Sakura could hardly follow, but she saw the last one.

"That's…tiger! Shit!" she leapt back just in time as Sasuke's flames shot from his mouth. Sakura managed to escape, rolling to the side before jumping to her feet. From what she could remember before, Sasuke had only known a few basic Fire-based Jutsu, one of which included his favorite, the Uchiha Clan's signature Grand Fireball. But this was unexpected. This was a higher-level Jutsu. At least B-class. Sakura watched the dragon of flames dissipate, feeling her anger surge.

"I can't believe this!"

Sasuke glared. "What now?"

"You can't train with us but you can on your own!" she threw her hands up, thoroughly pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Sakura growled before going at it again, she threw a hit at Sasuke but he dodged – which was exactly what she'd wanted, instead of punching him, she reached out grabbing his collar, and throwing a kick to his side. Sasuke flew back, hitting one of the trees hard.

"She's going all out!" Menma called.

Sasuke got to his feet, his head hanging low, his chest heaving up and down and when he finally looked up – Sakura could see the anger burning in his dark eyes but there was also resolve and determination.

"You don't get it." Sakura said through clenched teeth. "The reason I won't go with you is not because you're a liability."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "But you said-"

Sakura looked away from him, unable to look into his eyes as she told him this. Afraid that he wouldn't care. "I know what I said. But you know nothing, Sasuke. Yesterday when you said we weren't that close, I used it against you as a weapon, but the horrible truth is – it's true. You don't know me." Sakura shook her head, letting out a shaky breath. "I don't think you ever did."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You abandoned me!" She yelled, finally meeting his eyes. "You abandoned _**us**_." Her voice was softer this time, her eyes accusing. "I trusted you! Since starting Team 7 – the three of you were all I had! We became like family and…you just left!" Sakura grabbed a weapon's pouch off of the ground and attached it back to her belt. Maybe the problem was that she was in love with him and he'd abandoned her, that she had believed he could chase the loneliness away. But she would never tell him that. So, Sakura walked away.

"You have the entire village, being a hero's daughter. Stop complaining."

She stilled. "I never cared about that. You wouldn't understand. You have a family waiting for you at home."

"Your parents died protecting this village. Your father was Hokage. You should be happy-"

"Shut up, Sasuke! Just…" Sakura could feel tears prickling her eyes and she squeezed them shut. "A face on a mountain can't say 'welcome home', can it?"

Sasuke watched her go, disappearing into the trees around the training field, unable to call her back.

x-x-x-x-

Menma was sitting on his bed while Hinata sat on his desk chair, staring at the troubled expression on his face. His hands were clenched together, elbow resting on his thighs.

Hinata sighed. "Menma, what is it?"

His blue eyes moved to her slowly and he swallowed. "Last week…" he began a little awkwardly. "Did we…-"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That it wasn't you."

"And you had sex with him?"

Hinata looked away. "It's not like you've asked me to be exclusive or anything. And to me – he was you."

"But he wasn't!" Menma exploded, jumping to his feet. "He wasn't me! He was some stranger, using my bed, spending time with my parents, my friends and my girl!" his fists were clenched as shaking at his sides as he finished. "I hate him."

"Your girl?" she asked, standing too and closing the space between them.

"I can't stand the thought of him living my life." The troubled expression still stuck to his face and Hinata frowned up at him, her brows pulled down in worry. "Why does it bother you so much, Menma?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away from her. "I don't know, Hinata."

"Don't shut me out, Menma." Her hands slid to his cheeks, turning him to face her again, but he wouldn't open his eyes. "Menma, look at me."

Slowly, those blue orbs slid open and he leaned down to kiss her. "I don't know." He repeated, kissing her again before going down onto the bed and pulling her with him until he lay flat on his back. His warm hand slid up her sides, over her bare skin. Hinata shivered and pulled away slightly. "We shouldn't. Your parents could be home at any time." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Menma grinned slyly, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Don't worry, we'll be quick. They won't catch us."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time."

x-x-x-x-

Sakura sat in her apartment, carton of three berry ice creams on her lap, eyes staring blankly at the medical scroll in front of her, but her eyes kept going to the weapon's pouch not too far from her. She'd been so upset that she had taken his by mistake. The Uchiha symbol that was embroided on the top glared at her and she turned her eyes away and back to the scroll, shoving a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

Naturally, she regretted the entire conversation with him, however one-sided it was. Not because she felt bad, but simply because she wished she hadn't said anything to him. Sakura had made peace with what Sasuke was to them a long time ago and it was just like him to be selfish and to suddenly come and screw with that.

Sakura sighed heavily, taking another bite before closing the scroll. It was a lost cause, she wouldn't be able to concentrate tonight. Hugging the carton to her chest, her bare feet padded over the floor to the TV but she'd only made it two steps before the doorbell rang. Immediately, her eyes went to the pouch on the table before flipping to the front door and after a breath, she went over to it, going up on her toes to peep through the peephole. Surprisingly, it wasn't Sasuke. It was Kiba. Sakura found her lips tugging into a smile. "Who's there?" she called, biting her lips to stifle the smile in her voice.

"Your friendly neighborhood cat tamer."

Sakura pulled the door open. Kiba looked annoyed, but his expression smoothed a bit once he saw her. Akamaru nudged Sakura's hand and she scratched his ear before he moved past her and into the apartment. Kiba glared after him before lifting his hand. He was bleeding.

"He bit me." He ground out and Sakura sighed. "Again? What did you do this time?"

Kiba actually looked a bit guilty. "I may have said some things. Maybe."

Sakura took his hand (the one that wasn't bitten) and pulled him into the apartment, shutting the door.

"If you were half as nice to Akamaru as you are me, maybe you two would get along better," Sakura told him sternly, directing him to the basin in the bathroom to wash his hands while she sat down at the table. Akamaru was busy eating her ice cream, his tongue slopping into the mix.

Kiba sat down next to her after washing his hands and Sakura took his injured hand in her own and a green glow enveloped them.

"That wouldn't work out," he said referring to her previous statement.

"Why not?" Sakura challenged.

Kiba leaned in, as if confiding a secret. "Because I'm a special kind of nice to you." His eyes zoned in on her lips then and Sakura swallowed.

"You have some ice cream…" he trailed off and Sakura licked her lips. "Where?"

Kiba's eyes sparkled impishly before he reached out and swiped the ice cream from the corner of her lips. Sakura watched with wide eyes as he licked the pink ice cream from his finger and her eyes slid away, her cheeks pounding with heat. It was then that Kiba saw the weapon's pouch on the other end of the table. The Uchiha symbol unmissible.

Sakura noticed Kiba's sharp gaze on it before he turned to her. "I saw you leave with him last night."

Sakura sighed, pulling her hand from his. The bite wound now healed. "I didn't leave with him. Sasuke followed me out, but I left alone."

Kiba was silent for a long time before he reached up, almost tentatively, to brush her hair behind her ear. "I really want there to be an us, Sakura. Me and you."

Sakura turned away from him, her eyes sad. "Kiba…" was all she could say.

His hand dropped from her and he stood, placing a soft kiss on her hair. "It's really hard to compete with someone who's supposed to be out of your life."

Sakura listened to his footsteps, all the way to the door and then he was gone, Akamaru following only a moment later. She stood, heading to the door to close and lock it before she tossed the ice cream carton away and sat back down at the table, burying her face in her hands. The day was turning into a disaster. All she needed now was for Sasuke to stop by and it would turn into a complete catastrophe.

Sakura felt so damn stupid. She liked Kiba. Really, really liked him. So why did she turn him away like that? He was there, he wanted to make her happy, and Sakura was sure that eventually she could love him. But the ugly truth of it was, Kiba wasn't Sasuke. And she hated herself for feeling that way. She was sure that she absolutely wasn't in love with the Uchiha brat anymore, so why? Why the hell was he still haunting her?

Sakura reached out for his weapon's pouch, flipping it open and tossing the contents onto the table. Charka wire, various scrolls, shuriken, kunai and –

Sakura gasped, yanking the silver edged kunai from the pile. The small strand of pink ribbon was still tied around the top of the hilt. She had given this to both Sasuke and Menma the day all of them became Chuunin. Why did he still have it?

Menma had lost his years ago during a mission but this kunai, Sasuke's, looked really well-kept and cleaned. The ribbon was burned slightly where it began to tear to stop it from breaking. Sakura let out a growl, shoving everything back into the pouch and sliding it away from her angrily.

"I hate you," she whispered. Why had he kept it if he'd abandoned them? He had no right. He should have thrown it away and been done with it. Cut his ties with them completely instead of always leaving them with just a little hope.

Sakura was about to stand up to go to bed early but a rap at the window made her jump and she tensed, ready for some kind of attack. But it wasn't an attack, it was just her night going from a disaster to catastrophe.

Sasuke was at the window, staring pointedly at her to open the window and after a moment, Sakura stood roughly and yanked it open.

"I have a front door, you know."

"Would you have opened it if you saw it was me?"

"No."

"Exactly. You can't avoid me at the window."

Sakura turned away from him, swiping the pouch from the table and holding it out to him. "You're here for this, right?"

Wordlessly, he swapped her pouch with his and Sakura tossed hers on the table before looking at him expectantly but Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked after sighing sharply.

"I wanted to tell you that you're wrong."

"About what, exactly?"

"The fact that I don't know you."

Sakura groaned. "I really don't-"

"Hear me out, Sakura. I know more than you think, the fact that you always eat extremely sweet stuff when you're really upset." His eyes went to the spoon on the table, pink blotches of ice cream still on it.

"Or that you have strange cravings for dango sticks in the middle of a mission."

"Those are…just observations,"

"Fine. I know that you push yourself in training, not because the village expects it or because your father was the Hokage or because you have something to prove."

Sakura felt her heart drop and she knew what he was going to say before he said it. "You train because you hate coming home to an empty house. You can't stand being alone."

Sakura stared up at him wide-eyed, her eyes burning with sudden tears.

"I always knew you were alone, Sakura. You hid it well, and you never stopped smiling, but I could see it in your eyes."

"What did you see?" she whispered.

"The same look I had when my brother left."

"This solitude…" Sakura said, her voice hard. "You can't compare it to a level where you lost your brother. Not when you can still go home to a mother and a father who love you."

"It's true that I have that, and maybe I will never understand what you're going through, but haven't I been trying?"

Sakura scoffed. "No. You're only doing this because you want something from me. And you know what, I don't care anymore, your brother is-"

Sasuke's hand covered her mouth before she could tell him. "Come with me, Sakura."

Sakura shoved his arm away from her. "No. Why should I?"

"Because you want to see this through too, if nothing else. I know you can't resist that."

"Won't you miss all your girlfriends?" she asked snidely, but she realized, annoyingly, that she'd already made her decision when she found the kunai in his pouch, as much as it pissed her off. She still had a soft spot for him.

Sasuke shrugged, his eyes looking right into her own. And as always, Sakura was the first to look away. "I'll speak to Tsunade-sama. Be at the main gate at sunrise, and if you're even a minute late-"

"I know." Sasuke turned away but paused with one foot on the windowsill. "Sakura, thank you."

.

.

And then he was gone.


	3. Sleepwalking

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 3 – SLEEPWALKING

"_**Destiny turned her face,**_

_**Nightmares and violent shapes.**_

_**State of dreaming – has left me numb."**_

She had a terrible nightmare that night – one that had her gasping for breath, sitting up in bed the next morning, covered in a cold sweat with a heartbeat that would definitely border on insane. Of course (and thankfully) she had no time to think over her dream because it was in that moment that Sakura realized that the sun was shining through the curtains and she was late. Well, late was a huge understatement. She scrambled out of bed and took the quickest shower of her life, leaving the house with her hair still damp. Luckily, she'd packed her travel gear the night before and all she had to do was grab the approval from the Hokage to leave the village and an apple from the bowl on the table on her way out. As Sakura made her way to the village gates, she couldn't help but think of the odd turn of events the night before. So, yes, she had finally agreed to help Sasuke find his brother and after he'd left her apartment, Sakura headed straight to the Hokage's office. When she'd arrived, Minato and Chouza stood in the office with Tsunade and Shizune. Everyone had looked grim and the Hokage had excused the men for five minutes while she attended to Sakura. The troubled look had stayed on Tsunade's face but she hadn't offered any information and Sakura hadn't asked. She understood that there were some things the Hokage couldn't discuss, even with her.

"I would like permission to leave the village for some time," Sakura had begun to say.

Tsunade took off her spectacles and rubbed a hand down her delicate face. "You would like to what?"

"I would like some time off."

"Oh, well, of course."

Sakura sighed. "I can't lie." She'd shaken her head. "I would like to leave the village. With Uchiha Sasuke."

At hearing his name, Tsunade's brown eyes had narrowed only a fraction. "Oh?"

"We would like to go and find his brother."

Tsunade's eyes moved down to her desk and she stared down at it for a long time. "You realize that his brother is in the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll allow it." She produced a scroll from her desk and wrote her permission for it with the Hokage's seal.

Of course, in hindsight, the Hokage's easy approval should have been somewhat worrying, but Sakura clearly had other things to worry about. Sasuke was waiting at the main gate, his eyes closed as he leaned back against the wall with his lips set into an angry line. He didn't open his lids as she approached.

Sakura cleared her throat awkwardly. "Obviously, there's no way to verify if you were late or not."

His eyebrows twitched.

"But," Sakura continued, "I guess it doesn't matter."

Sasuke's tongue moved over his bottom lip in annoyance. "Listen here, Sakura –"

But she'd already moved away, heading towards the guard station, pissing Sasuke off even more.

"Morning Genma," she greeted with a smile.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Going on a mission?" he asked, taking Tsunade's scroll from her.

"Something like that," she answered. Genma's face fell a little when he read the scroll, seeing that she had permission to leave with Sasuke. He glared at the Uchiha over the scroll before handing it to Sakura.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thanks, Genma." Sakura put the scroll away and turned to Sasuke. "Let's go." Her tone was much less friendly than the one she'd used with Genma and Sasuke gave her a dead stare before following her lead and heading out on the road.

Things between them were silent. Was it a comfortable kind of silent where both of them walked on in an amiable atmosphere? Nope. Things between them were tense and definitely uncomfortable.

Sakura kept her eyes straight ahead, trying to avoid Sasuke for as long as possible but as it were, Sasuke wasn't someone you could avoid easily. Especially not when he'd asked you a direct question.

"Sakura. I asked you a question."

"Sorry. I wasn't listening."

Sasuke sighed, clearly annoyed. "Where are we going?"

"To a small town. It's not far."

"And… Itachi is there?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"No." Sakura threw him a sideways look before returning her gaze to the road. "There's someone there who knows someone who could connect us to your brother."

Sasuke stopped suddenly and it took her a few steps to realize he wasn't with her anymore. Sakura stilled, turning around to him.

"Are you kidding me?" he demanded.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she didn't offer him any kind of explanation.

"Do you even know where my brother is?"

"Not exactly. I never said that I did. I said I would help you find him. Since I know how."

"Right," he began sarcastically. "You know someone, who knows someone who might help us."

Sakura sighed. "Look –"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that this was some kind of fangirl plot to get me alone."

Sakura scoffed. "Luckily, you know better." She shrugged, unconcerned. "If you don't believe me we can head back to Konoha right now."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, waiting for an answer. He sighed sharply and closed the few steps between them.

"Let's just go," he muttered.

x-x-x-x-

Eventually they switched to the trees, leaping from branch to branch as they headed west where the small town that Tsunade had referred Sakura to was located. Sasuke's faith in her was frail and if the rumor Tsunade had heard wasn't true, he would definitely not trust in Sakura's word again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him moving, just slightly ahead. The last time she'd seen him jump like this had been before they became Chuunin. He'd definitely grown since then. Taller, more muscular. And… if she was being honest, even more attractive. Sakura crushed that thought as soon as it crossed her mind. She was doing Sasuke a favor. And when it was done, it was done. This wasn't about them reconnecting or Team 7 reconnecting. It was about Sasuke finding his brother. And that was it. But Sakura couldn't help it, her eyes found his hands and her mind remembered her nightmare (okay, maybe it was less of a nightmare than she made it out to be) even when she used all her power not to. The reminder of his hands, warm and big around her neck, down her collarbones, down her chest, over the swell of her breasts, grazing her nipples – just barely, before sliding down her sides, fingers gripping her hips, digging into her thighs as he pulled her against him. Hands gripping her backside.

Sakura made a disgruntled sound in the back of her throat and Sasuke's head whipped around, his feet skidding to a stop on the next branch. Her cheeks were burning with a blush she wished she could murder something or someone right in that moment.

Sasuke was staring at her, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her now. Sakura glared back up at him, her eyes sending a clear message_**: I am fine. Leave me alone.**_

He did. Probably deciding that it was none of his business, he heeded her glare. Or probably it was because he just didn't care. Either way, they continued on their way with Sasuke staring straight ahead as he'd always been.

x-x-x-x-

A six-year-old Sasuke sat facing his parents in the meeting room where the family usually convened. His mother had woken him up in the middle of the night and told him that they were having a meeting. When he arrived, it was only his parents waiting for him. His dark eyes moved across the room. Itachi's absence was blatantly obvious. Like a missing link in their chain. Sasuke's bare feet moved across the floor before sitting down. Both of his parents looked worn and serious, their faces tight. His mother's eyes looked down at him kindly, though, but his father looked as severe as always.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's wide-eyes found his father. "Y-Yes, father?"

"As my second son, I haven't given you much," Fugaku began, "But I believe that, as my son, you have the potential to surpass your brother. And it is for that reason that I name you my successor."

Sasuke stilled, a cold chill running over him. Yes, it was true that this was what he'd wanted his entire life. No – not to lead the clan. But recognition from his father.

"But father! Nii-san-"

"Your brother has deserted the village and disgraced this great clan!" Fugaku spat, the anger etched onto his face, but there was also a betrayal in his eyes that he couldn't hide.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes going to his mother. "Nii-san can't be-"

"Your brother is gone," Fugaku told Sasuke. "We will mourn him like we do our dead and the name Itachi will never be spoken within this house again." And with that said, he stood and walked out of the room, his footsteps heavy on the floor, rattling Sasuke. The door slid shut, slamming hard against the frame and the room was quiet until Fugaku's footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Kaa-san…" Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears. "Is nii-san…?"

Mikoto stood, moving across the room to her son. When Sasuke looked up, he could see the tears that swam in her eyes.

"Your brother won't be coming back to us," she told him, smoothing down his hair.

"Why would he leave me? Nii-san wouldn't just…."

Mikoto's lids fell shut and the tears flowed down her pale face, even as she gave a small smile for her youngest son. She shook her head. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his chubby cheek. And then Sasuke listened to her leave as well, her footsteps moving across the wooden floors – Leaving him alone in the meeting room until the early hours of the next morning.

x-x-x-x-

"What do you mean you only have two rooms available?" Sakura demanded. They were currently at an inn. It was the only inn in town that apparently had any open rooms, and it seemed that the only available rooms were either a double bed or a single one.

"You seriously do not have one room with two singles at the very least?"

The old lady behind the counter shook her head but there was a look in her eye that clearly said she was getting pissed off.

"We'll take the one with the double bed," Sasuke said, holding out his hand for the key but Sakura slapped it away. "No, we most certainly will not. Does the room with the single bed have a couch or something?"

"Yes, it does, actually."

"Fine. We'll take it."

Sakura swiped the keys off of the counter and headed down the hall and up the stairs to their room. The first thing she noticed was that the couch was quite small, but whatever – Sasuke would manage.

"I'll take a shower first," she told him, grabbing her bag and heading into the small bathroom. It was cramped with a shower, toilet, plus a basin-and-mirror barely a few feet away from one another. Sakura took a long, proper shower since her nightmares had kept her from it that morning. When she re-entered the room, Sasuke was lounged out on her bed, arms folded behind his head. Lids closed, but he was clearly awake.

"That's my bed, you know."

"Aa. I don't see why we couldn't have taken the double. We've shared a bed before."

"Maybe," Sakura agreed, nudging him from the bed. Sasuke gave her a glare before climbing off the bed gracefully and heading to his couch. "But we were teammates back then and children. We're not kids anymore."

Sasuke scoffed at the teammates comment. "That was Menma being an asshole and trying to be his usual 'Leader-of-the-pack' self and you know it."

"I don't disagree with you but we both know it was true,"

"What? That I left Team 7? Get over it."

Sakura threw him a glance as she settled on to the bed.

"I had things to do,"

"Oh. Sounds important," Sakura said, sounding disinterested.

Sasuke leaned into the couch and glared at her. "Things neither you nor Menma would have understood. Clan business."

"And you didn't think that we could have at least supported you."

"I didn't need support, I am to run the Uchiha Clan, it had no-"

"Right," Sakura snapped. "Nothing to do with either of us. I get it. Now can I get some sleep please?" Sakura turned away from him and Sasuke, wisely, said nothing else on the matter.

x-x-x-x-

Right after nightfall, Sasuke and Sakura entered Guren, a bar in the shadiest part of town. Both had left their Konoha forehead protectors behind at the room and anything else that could identify them as shinobi. Sakura was wearing a black dress that even in Sasuke's opinion was a bit shorter than he would have liked. A few patrons looked up as they entered but they received no suspicious looks, although eyes did seem to linger on Sakura.

"Wait here."

Sasuke almost thought he was imagining things because Sakura could not have possibly said that to him just then. "What?"

"I said wait here, Sasuke."

"Why?" he ground out.

"Because I said so. You attract too much attention. The wrong kind that could get us into a fight. I can't fight in this dress."

"Then why did you wear it?!"

"Shut up and sit at the bar!" she growled, pushing him back, before moving to the table in the back where she'd spotted the man that Tsunade had described. There were three guards around him from what Sakura could tell. The red-haired woman behind him was definitely a body guard. A little off, closer to the bar stood a short, thin man with a strange type of necklace around his head and to the right there was a tanned man that definitely had a few extra arms. All of their eyes undoubtedly moved to Sakura as she closed the distance between herself and the man, but before she could make it, the short one grabbed her arm.

"What do you want, bitch?"

Sakura blinked. Opening her mouth to shoot him an automatic retort when the red head stepped up.

"Jirobo. Please watch your language. That is no way to speak to this girl." She didn't smile but she did give him a stern look. "Now, let go of her please."

Jirobo's face twisted in a sneer and he opened his mouth to argue when a hand grabbed a hold on his arm.

Sakura's head whipped around. "Sasuke!" she hissed under her breath. "I told you to wait _**there.**_"

Sasuke was glaring down at Jirobo, completely ignoring Sakura next to him. Jirobo returned the glare, his eyes glinting with the prospect of a fight. Sakura tensed. If they fought, her chances of finding Akatsuki could be ruined.

"Sasuke," she said lowly. "Sasuke."

Almost unwillingly, his eyes moved to her.

"I've got this, okay?" she said gently.

He looked like he could attack his Jirobo guy at any moment. She'd seen Sasuke like this before. Tense and ready, but it had been years since they were Genin. It was a wonderfully familiar sight. It made her realize just how much she'd actually missed him. Just missed having him around. Him and Menma, her silent protectors – even when she didn't need them to be. They were her family.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Wait over there. I'll be back with news soon."

Sasuke blinked, his eyes moving back to Jirobo before shoving the offending hand away from Sakura and turning without another word. Sakura resisted the urge to go after him and throw her arms around him. _**Because that was just silly.**_ She sobered and turned back to the red head.

"I would just like to have a word with your boss."

"And why would I let you do that?"

"Let her through," came the voice from the shadows.

"Now, Tayuya," he said when she didn't move.

Reluctantly, the red head obeyed, stepping aside for Sakura to approach the corner table.

Sakura stopped at the table, finally getting a proper look at him. Yes, this was definitely the man Tsunade had described – Kimimaro.

"Take a seat."

Sakura swallowed and slid into the seat opposite him. She could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into them, watching every detail.

"Tell me," Kimimaro said, leaning forward. "What are two Leaf shinobi doing in my bar?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention that they were Leaf shinobi. There was no way for him to know that. Unless… Unless he had been watching them ever since they entered the village.

"We're not Leaf shinobi right now."

Kimimaro lifted an eyebrow. "That's the thing about Leaf shinobi. You're always Leaf shinobi. Let's cut the crap, shall we?" he licked his lips, green eyes flashing. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"I can't help you."

Sakura's lips thinned. This was not going as planned. "It's important."

"I can't help you." Kimimaro lifted a hand to signal his guards but Sakura leaned forward.

"You see my friend over there?" she jerked her chin in Sasuke's direction. Kimimaro's eyes flitted to Sasuke briefly before returning to Sakura.

"Yes."

"He's from the Uchiha Clan." 

"And?"

"Have you ever heard of a level above the Sharingan?"

Kimimaro hesitated, but there was the unmistaken clenching of his jaw. "A myth. Fables for those who have no power."

Sakura dropped her head and chuckled. "Only it isn't." Her eyes met Kimimaro's once more. "It's real. And he has it. I hear his enemies have dreams of death that seem to go on and on and on, until they beg for death."

"I don't fear death."

"No? But everyone fears pain. And if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll make sure that yours last an eternity."

Kimimaro's hands clenched the table as if he wanted to leave but Sakura reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Do you know what he had to do to obtain that new Sharingan?"

"What?"

"He had to kill… his closest friend." That was what Sakura heard anyway. She knew Sasuke didn't have it – this next level Sharingan, but that had been the rumor Tsunade had told Sakura about it.

"If I give him the signal, he will kill every last person in the bar, but he'll save his Sharingan for you and your guards."

Never in Sakura's life had her heart freaked out like this. Well, it was understandable since she'd never bluffed like this in her life. If Kimimaro didn't fall for it…Sakura didn't want to think about what would happen.

His eyes moved to Tayuya, who stood just out of hearing distance before turning back to Sakura. "Sounds interesting, I'd like to see this Sharingan for myself." Kimimaro lifted his hand. "Kill them both."

x-x-x-x-

Hi guys!

As mentioned in my chapter of One Step Closer, I apologize for the late update, was in bed most of the day with a serious headache, with more of the same last week as well.

I wrote both this chapter and the one for OSC while I was on some serious pain pills and I do apologize (and thank) my awesome beta, **The Crafty Cracker, **for looking over them on such short notice and fixing all my embarrassing mistakes.

Looking over both chapters now while I feel somewhat better. This one actually turned out to be my favorite chapter for this story so far! I'm really excited for the direction I'm planning to take this story haha.

Anyhoo, please leave your reviews again. Thanks to every single one who has reviewed so far! Love you guys!

Zana-Lee

Xoxo


	4. Tee Shirt

**A/N: **Ok, I know, I know that I haven't updated in a while, I was really busy with the magazine. But I decided to give you guys a new chapter! Since I'm updating today, there will be a new one this coming week as well, probably on Tuesday!

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 4 – Tee Shirt

"_**In the morning, when you wake up,**_

_**I like to believe you are thinking of me.**_

_**And when the sun comes through your window,**_

_**I like to believe you've been thinking of me."**_

Sakura only had to turn her head to the side and mouth his name for Sasuke to move to her side. Kimimaro was still seated while his guard, what Sakura had assumed was three shinobi, turned out to be four. The girl, Tayuya, and the short, slim guy – Jirobo were directly in front of Sakura while the dark-skinned one with the extra arms and another that Sakura couldn't see closed in on Sasuke.

"Did you get the information you wanted?" Sasuke asked lowly and Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't exactly tell him that she hadn't – but Sasuke probably already knew. Things weren't going their way.

"No." Sakura replied, her eyes never leaving Kimimaro's expectant face. "He wants to see your Sharingan."

Sasuke's head turned to her slightly. "What?"

"Technically he's expecting to see a doujutsu higher than the normal Sharingan."

Sasuke was silent for a moment but Sakura could feel him getting very still next to her. "Sakura. What did you do?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Put on a good show, ok?" and before he could say anything else, Sakura lunged at Kimimaro.

"Sakura!" she barely heard Sasuke's call as Tayuya came in to block her path. Sakura grabbed the first thing she saw – a chair. Her fingers latched on to the back and she lifted it before slamming it into Tayuya's torso. The chair splattered apart and the red head flew back, a flute falling from her hand and rolling across the floor. Jirobo was next, blocking Sakura's path to Kimimaro. Sakura drew her fist back and luckily, Jirobo blocked instead of dodging. There was no way to block Sakura's strength. Sakura knew that she needed to get to Kimimaro as quickly as possible. Sasuke wasn't on any level to deal with this many guys. If she could get Kimimaro to surrender, his guard would stand down – hopefully. The moment her fist impacted with his arm, there was a sickening crack as the bone broke. She threw him aside easily before Sakura leapt forward, her feet landing on the table where she'd just been sitting with Kimimaro, he was on his feet, a weapon in hand and already swinging it at Sakura. She was only able to see that it was made of bone before she brought her arms up to block. The attack hit her hard and Sakura stumbled back, Kimimaro's hand lifted and she could see more bones coming out of his fingertips. That attack wasn't aimed at her though. "Sasuke! Look out!"

The bones flew from Kimimaro's fingertips, and Sakura could hear Sasuke grunt before Kimimaro's attention was back on her. He pulled his bone-made sword back, readying an attack. "Let's see what's stronger, your bones or my strength?" Kimimaro attacked, and Sakura reached forward, grabbing the sword mid-strike and gripping it tightly in her hand. She could see the intense concentration in Kimimaro's eyes, but there was no way he could overpower her. The sword shook between their holds and Sakura gradually kept tightening and tightening until finally, a crack spread through it. Kimimaro's surprise gave Sakura the opportunity she needed. Sakura yanked his weapon from him and broke it in half easily before tossing it aside and lunging forward, her hand circling his throat.

"Make one move and I'll crush your throat. You know I can." Sakura threatened. There was a tense moment where she could see the hesitation on his face before he put his hands up. "Tell me how to find the Akatsuki!"

"What?" he seemed genuinely confused as if that had been the very last thing he'd expected to hear.

"Tell me how to find the Akatsuki, _**now.**_"

"I can't help you." Kimimaro said, his eyes moving away.

"You aren't exactly in any position to deny me anything."

"I said that I can't help you. Not that I don't know anyone who can."

"Talk."

Kimimaro hesitated before he fessed up grudgingly.

Sakura stared at him. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't."

"How much faith is your life worth then?" Sakura tightened her hand on his throat in warning.

"I give you my word." Kimimaro all but sneered and Sakura's eyes narrowed before she spun around him, setting her arm around his neck.

"Everyone stop!" Sakura yelled. The room froze, all heads snapping to them. Sasuke was breathing heavily and Sakura could see the blood trailing from his mouth, along with several bruises on his face. His red eyes clashed with her's.

"You are all going to let us out of here."

"And why the fuck would we do that?" Jirobo demanded.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill Kimimaro."

All eyes moved to the man in her grip, waiting for his confirmation. "Make one move and you're dead." Sakura whispered lowly.

"Stand down." Kimimaro told them through clenched teeth. He knew what kind of position he was in. Even if he managed to jut a bone out at her, the moment Sakura felt it she would break his neck and be gone before he hit the floor.

Reluctantly, his guard stepped away from Sasuke, and Sakura still keeping a grip on her prisoner, moved towards Sasuke. Getting there was awkward since Kimimaro was somewhat taller than she was, but Sakura made it and together, the three of them moved towards the door.

"We'll be out of here before sunrise. But if I see anything threatening, we'll kill them on site."

"This goes without saying but if you ever enter my town again-"

"I know." Sakura released him and jumped out of the door after Sasuke. They reached the inn within moments and as soon as the door was closed, Sasuke rounded on her. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Sakura asked, brushing past him and into the room.

"This isn't like you, you could have gotten us killed." Sasuke snapped.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "And what's "like me", huh Sasuke? We haven't been on a mission together in a long time. So, please, refrain from thinking you know how I do things."

Sasuke said nothing, he simply turned away and moved to the couch where he was supposed to be sleeping. Sakura watched him go, feeling a little bad for snapping at him but not that it wasn't totally justified. She sighed. "Aren't you going to ask if I got the information?"

Sasuke threw her a glance. "No."

"No?"

"I already know you did. It isn't like Haruno Sakura to fail at anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke gave her a look that said she knew exactly what he was talking about. And maybe she did. Being the daughter of a hero – certain things were always expected of her and because of that, Sakura never failed. Even in the academy, she was always head to head with the Uchiha. Sasuke had always worked hard to get where he was, it was one of the things that Sakura had always admired about him. In those days, Sasuke always competed with her, even though Menma was his rival, Sakura had pushed him in other ways – because it seemed to him that things always came easily to her. Things changed when they became Genin, although the two of them still pushed each other to be better, there was no more anger and jealousy behind it. Sasuke focused more on his rivalry with Menma than anything else. That was, until things changed. Until Sasuke left them.

"We should get some rest. I'll take first watch." She said after a while. "We should each get about three and a half hours of sleep until sunrise."

"I'll take first watch." Sasuke said, surprising her.

"That's not-"

"It's fine. Go to sleep, Sakura."

Sakura hesitated before she nodded and headed over to the bed. It took her a while to fall asleep when she was finally under the covers. She'd known taking this mission with Sasuke – alone, would turn out to be a big mistake. And she had been right. They weren't even a week into it and his presence was already effecting her in ways she wished it wouldn't. Sure, being around him as Genin was exciting. She'd been in love with him, every gentle brush of their skin against each other – during training or just by accident – had made her heart beat faster and had her flustered. But now – things were different. They were older, and although Sakura refused to admit it – even to herself, she was attracted to him. In ways she hadn't been before. Above all, she was a shinobi, and years of practice had enabled her to focus on the mission, to make it the priority. But – in quiet moments like these, in the darkness of the room – with only the two of them, alone, closed in by the walls, Sakura couldn't avoid the heat his closeness brought to her skin. She wasn't in love with him anymore, not like she had been. His betrayal had cut her too deeply, but it didn't stop her body from wanting him all the same.

In the stillness, she could hear Sasuke grunting softly as he shifted on the couch. His breathing was still slightly labored even if almost an hour had passed since their return. Sakura sat up after he'd uttered another grunt. "Are you ok?"

"Hn. Go back to sleep."

She wasn't about to tell him she hadn't been asleep in the first place so Sakura reached over and turned the lamp on the bedside table on. "Come here," Sakura mentioned him over with a sigh.

"I said I'm fine." Sasuke snapped but Sakura shut him up with a glare. "I can't sleep with you moaning and groaning like that."

"I wasn't-"

"Shut up and come here, will you!"

Sasuke glared but came over none the less. Sakura started on his face, healing the bruises that were forming on his eyes and cheekbone.

"Take off your shirt." She commanded once she was done. Sasuke shrugged it off easily and set it down beside him. Sakura ignored the way his muscles seemed to move under his skin as she touched him. Her fingers prodded around his abs until her grunted at where it hurt. As soon as her chakra touched him, Sasuke gave a sigh – one he was obviously trying to hide. Sakura gave no reaction as she quickly healed him up. "Was that it?"

"Hn." Sasuke said curtly, pulling his shirt over his head roughly. "Now go to sleep." He clicked off the lamp and went back to the couch and this time, when Sakura settled in, she finally fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura's time was up, Sasuke stood from the couch and headed over to the bed. She was turned on her side, facing him. Her face turned slightly into the pillow. Lips parted and looking so utterly vulnerable that Sasuke just took a moment to stare at her. It was rare to ever see Sakura like this. She had too many walls around her as if she needed to save face all the time, that moments like these were few and far in between. He reached forward, hesitated, but brushed strands of pink locks from her face. Sakura gave a content sigh and snuggled into the pillow making Sasuke freeze, waiting for her to settle before slipping his hand down to her shoulder. "Sakura." He said, giving her a slight shake. Sakura blinked, once, twice and then her eyes snapped open and focused on his face. Sasuke watched her lips meet and he could hear her swallowing and it was then that he noticed just how close he was to her. His eyes moved back up to her green orbs and held. Neither of them dared to even take a breath. They were completely still in that spot, until Sakura's eyes slipped down his face, pausing on his lips. He wasn't sure what the hell happened but Sakura sat up abruptly. "Thanks for waking me." She told him curtly, "Go to sleep."

Sasuke turned without another word and settled back in on the couch. Sakura waited a short while before she entered the bathroom briefly and then sat back down on the bed, resting back against the headboard. Her eyes found the clock on the wall before moving to Sasuke. His back was to her and in the darkness, she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but she was sure he'd let her sleep a half an hour more than scheduled.

Sakura kept her guard up, listening to the silence around them, but she found her eyes moving to Sasuke's form more than once. She wondered if maybe she was being too hard on him – but then she immediately dismissed it. No, she wasn't. Sasuke had abandoned her. He was important to her and he'd left like she'd meant nothing to him. And every damn day following, she'd had to endure seeing him with girl after girl. She'd gotten used to it, yes, but it still hurt like hell. Her agreeing to this mission was simply her nostalgia for what they had before and nothing more. Sasuke wasn't the same guy he was in Team 7 and neither was Sakura. And yet, despite the arrogant, self-centered, vain, annoying – the list goes on – guy that he was, Sakura still had that soft spot in her heart for him, that part of her that admired him despite all of his flaws. Despite everything he'd done. He was still Sasuke. And she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the way she thought of him in quiet moments like these.

Not to mention what had almost happened between the two of them. He'd been so unintentionally close to her when she'd woken up that she hadn't been prepared for it. Sakura could have just reached up and kissed him. It scared her to how close she had been to doing just that, but Sakura knew that the only reason that would have ever happened was because she was the only girl around. If this was a different situation, Sasuke would definitely be picking up a girl and she wasn't just going to be another of his red roses.

x-x-x-x-

_**It had been the day Sasuke had made Chuunin, when he'd stepped into the house his mother was waiting for him in the foyer. "Sasuke. You're back. Come with me,"**_

_**Sasuke had slipped off his sandals before heading down the hall with her. "What's going on?" He had promised Sakura that he would join them all for ramen and he didn't have a lot of time. He had only come home for a quick shower but it seemed his plans were about to change.**_

"_**Your father wants to see you." Mikoto explained, giving him a smile as they headed to the meeting room. Sasuke's annoyance quickly faded away and was quickly replaced with pride. His father wanted to see him and from the looks of it, it seemed like an official meeting. Whatever it was, he was about to find out. Mikoto slid open the door and mentioned for Sasuke to enter before she followed. Fugaku was already seated and he nodded at Sasuke as his son sat down. Mikoto moved to her place beside her husband and he waited until she was settled before beginning.**_

"_**Sasuke. Today, you became a Chuunin," Sasuke nodded once. "As expected of my son."**_

_**Sasuke couldn't hide it when his lips twitched into a smile.**_

"_**And it is for that reason that I believe you are ready. There are big things in the Uchiha's future and you might lead sooner than expected."**_

"_**Fugaku," Mikoto whispered, "Sasuke is still-"**_

"_**I know." Fugaku said, giving her a look before turning back to his son. **_

"_**What do you mean, father? Are you going to step down as leader?" Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but something wasn't right. **_

"_**Not exactly. Sasuke, it is time for you to get more responsibility. Are you ready to accept this for your clan?"**_

"_**Of course, father." Sasuke said quickly.**_

"_**Good. You will need to cut your ties with Konoha's shinobi system until further notice. Your sole focus will now be the clan. I will speak with the Hokage."**_

_**Sasuke hesitated, "But father – I…I have Team 7-"**_

"_**You are no longer a Genin. You have no more need for that Team. Besides, you will have no time for them."**_

_**Sasuke's eyes went to his mother, who gave him an encouraging nod and after a moment, Sasuke looked back at his father and it was years of working for this – for his father's approval that had him nodding back.**_

_**And it was needless to say that Sasuke never made it to ramen with his team that night.**_

x-x-x-x-

Just wanted to say a quick thank you for the reviews I've received! I appreciate and love every one!

R&R! All thoughts welcome!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	5. Glory and Gore

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 5 – Glory and Gore

"_**There's a humming in the restless summer air,**_

_**And we're slipping off the course that we prepared.**_

_**But in all chaos there is calculation,**_

_**Dropping glasses just to hear them break."**_

Sasuke wasn't happy. Sakura could tell from the annoyed sounds he made every time they passed a town. They left Kimimaro's small village the morning before and had been travelling since then, only stopping to make camp before getting back on the road at dawn. Clearly, Sasuke had assumed they would leave Konoha, march up to Itachi's door and sit down for tea with the mysterious Uchiha sibling. Above all, Sasuke was used to getting his way.

"Where the hell are we going?"

Sakura sighed, she knew this was coming. "Oto."

"Oto." Sasuke replied expressionlessly. "Itachi is in Oto?"

"No."

"Another one of your informants?" he asked sarcastically.

Sakura threw him a weary look. "Yes. So it seems. Look, we will find your brother. It just won't happen immediately and that's something you have to accept."

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment before looking away. Because that was apparently something he was good at - accepting.

x-x-x-x-

_**It hadn't taken long for Sasuke to accept his father's orders. Soon, he began learning things about the clan that he'd never dreamed to know. His mother did most of the teaching but various high ranking members had taken the time to train him. He rarely left the Uchiha Compound at all in those days. And the moment he finally decided he needed the air - it was a horrible twist of fate that he ran into them. Menma was giving Sakura an indulgent smile but Sasuke didn't even see him. Sakura was looking down at the dango, a frown on her face, the wind delicately blowing long strands of pink hair over her eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been so long since he'd last seen her that his throat felt bone dry.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun!"**_

_**The voice hadn't come from her but Sakura looked up none the less, her startled green eyes meeting his until a head of dark hair came into view.**_

_**"You finally came out of hiding." the girl said.**_

_**"I was busy." he said slowly.**_

_**She gave him a sultry smile. "Well, I missed you."**_

_**"Do I know you?" Sasuke asked after a moment, not sounding apologetic at all.**_

_**Her smile fell shortly before it was plastered back into place. "Ami." her hands slid around his shoulders, fingertips ghosting over his neck. Sasuke swallowed, tensing, but that didn't seem to deter her.**_

_**Sasuke looked up as Menma and Sakura passed him. Sakura didn't look up or even at him. Menma on the other hand was giving him the strongest glare he'd ever seen - and then they were gone, leaving him alone with the only thing that seemed to free him from his strong-bound duties - Ami's lips.**_

x-x-x-x-

They arrived at the Oto border close to nightfall, but since Konoha and Oto weren't exactly bound by any sort of treaty, Sasuke and Sakura passed the border discreetly (illegally). And it was mere minutes until they reached the small town that Kimimaro had referred to. It was a small town with only one inn and it was their unlucky fortune that they encountered the same problem as at the previous one.

"Are you telling me that you have no single rooms, none, at all?"

The inn-keeper, a grouchy-looking old lady lifted her lip in a sneer, revealing crooked and rotten teeth. "Yes."

Sasuke gave a sharp sigh. "We'll take the double with the biggest bed you have."

"That would be the honeymoon suite."

Sakura opened her mouth the protest but Sasuke glared her mouth shut before giving the inn-keeper a stiff nod.

She pulled the key from a cabinet and shoved it into Sakura's hands. The keychain was shaped as a heart. It, too, looked dirty.

Sasuke followed Sakura up the stairs and to their room. Sakura said nothing when they were alone, she simply headed to the bathroom, shutting the door between them. She stayed inside for nearly an hour before she emerged. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, reading some scroll and after a moment where he didn't look up, Sakura pointedly cleared her throat.

Sasuke looked up slowly and his mouth dried, instantly as if he'd been trapped in Suna's desert for days.

"Well?" Sakura asked doing a turn. Her hair (a wig) was a soft brown and pulled back in a way that was tradition for Fire Country nobles. She was dressed in a kimono that matched her green eyes and her face was coated in soft make-up.

Sasuke caught himself staring and cleared his throat. "Well what?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Do I look like I could pass for a noble of the Fire Nation?"

"You look the part but your manners might give you away." he smirked and Sakura glared at him. "I'll have you know I have perfect manners." she paused, bending down to retrieve several kunai from her bag, dropping them on the bed with her small holster. Assuming Sasuke went back to reading, Sakura parted the kimono all the way up to her creamy thighs before sliding the holster up her leg.

Sasuke hadn't gone back to reading though. His eyes were shamelessly fixed on her naked skin. Not even in their Genin days had Sakura been this brave. She'd made sure her teammates never caught a glimpse of skin. But Sasuke was beginning to realize that in their three years apart, Sakura had changed. And he couldn't say he minded.

She slipped her kunai into the sides and looked up, catching Sasuke's eyes on her. She let the kimono fall shut around her leg and swallowed awkwardly.

Sasuke's face betrayed no emotion and he met her embarrassed gaze without flinching.

"So, I'll be back later."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Not happening."

"Yes. It is. Look this plan needs to work this way."

"Your last plan didn't work at all." he deadpanned and Sakura's lips thinned. "I'm well aware of that, Sasuke. But this isn't the same as last time. I need you to trust me."

Sasuke stared at her, not budging.

"Please, Sasuke."

"No." the answer was short and left no room for arguments.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, but stay out of sight."

Sasuke hesitated before he gave a silent nod and gathered his stuff. They locked the door before jumping from the window. Sasuke helped Sakura down, his hands slipping over her hips and up her sides tightly. Sakura's hands gripped his shoulders as her feet finally touched the ground and her eyes shot up to Sasuke dark gaze burning into her own. It had her a little breathless, unconsciously leaning into his hold. Sasuke's fingers jumped on her waist before tightening. She had never been this close to him without a proper reason, and she pulled away abruptly, spinning away. Sakura walked away steadily, but her heart was beating so fast that she felt shaky all over.

Sasuke followed, out of sight, as she approached - surprise - yet another bar. Sakura pushed open the door and stepped inside delicately. The door shut behind her and the room fell into silence. Rough-looking men all turned to look at her and Sakura stood stiffly waiting for them to return to whatever they were doing. They didn't. One of them stood and approached her.

"What are you doing in here, pretty little thing?"

Sakura smiled stiffly. "I'm looking for Suigetsu."

The man spat to the side in a display of anger. "Fuck Suigetsu."

"What did you say?" The man stiffened at the voice and Sakura turned her eyes to the redhead behind him. Her dress was unnecessarily tight and short. Her glasses seemed a little out of place considering what she was wearing but Sakura didn't comment.

The girl came forward and without looking at him, she said a low "fuck off" that had him scrambling away. Her wine red eyes moved to Sakura, giving her a once-over. "What business do you have with Suigetsu?"

"The kind that involves business."

The redhead seemed unimpressed. "And why would Suigetsu have any interest in this?"

"I'm willing to pay...handsomely."

There was no hesitation. "Follow me."

She led Sakura into a door behind the bar and up a flight of stairs.

"Suigetsu!" she barked, slamming her fist down on the door repeatedly. "You have a guest."

"Then come the fuck in, Karin!"

Karin shoved the door open and stepped inside, Sakura followed silently.

Two men sat on an expensive-looking leather lounge, a bottle of sake between them.

Karin went over to the white haired man, bending down to give him a rough kiss. The red -haired men saw Sakura but said nothing.

"Well? Are you coming in?" Suigetsu demanded. Sakura went, sitting down on a chair opposite them.

"What's this about, princess?"

"I'm not a princess." Sakura replied.

"Looks like you're a long way from home."

"The Fire Country."

"Hmm, and what are you doing in Oto?"

"Looking for you, actually."

"What can I do for you?"

Sakura sat perfectly still as a noble woman should. "I'll get right to the point. I want to hire the Akatsuki."

Suigestu's eyes brows rose and then he grinned, showing off pointed teeth. "And why would a lady such as yourself have need for them?"

"I have a matter that needs to be taken care of with a bit of...brutality and a lot of discretion."

"The Akatsuki is definitely what you're looking for." Suigetsu grabbed a pen from the table and wrote something down before sliding a piece of paper over to her.

Sakura took it calmly and looked at what he'd written unhurriedly before she narrowed her eyes and held her hand out for the pen before making her own offer.

"No more." she slid the paper back to him and Suigetsu pursed his lips before conceding. "Acceptable. Payment before service though."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. Half now, half when I've received a reply." she pulled a small pouch from her kimono and slid it to him. Suigetsu counted the money before he nodded. "Fine. The message will go out tonight."

Sakura stood. "I have a very specific request. I will only deal with Uchiha Itachi."

x-x-x-x-

Menma walked with Hinata. Side by side through the streets of Konoha. Something was different though. He had noticed things changing slowly over the last couple of days but now it was blatantly obvious.

"Something is going on," Hinata told him under her breath. "Things are..."

"Tense." Menma supplied.

"You've noticed." Hinata told him and even as her hand brushed his as they walked, she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes looked straight ahead but he could tell she was focusing on her peripherals.

"Things are too quiet." he murmured to her.

"Has your father mentioned anything?"

"Nothing, but he's been tense too." Menma confessed. "I think everyone can feel it."

"That unnerving calm before the storm."

Kiba came around the corner then, Akamaru growling softly at his side. Menma waved them over. Even Kiba seemed on-edge.

"What's up, Menma?"

"Have you seen Sakura?"

Kiba frowned. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

Kiba sighed. "She's on some private mission with Uchiha."

Menma tensed. "You're kidding."

"Not even close."

"Why would she leave without telling Menma?" Hinata demanded and Kiba shrugged.

"This is bad. Really bad." Menma muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke and Sakura don't work well together."

"What do you mean? You were the top Genin team."

"I meant that they push each other. In unhealthy ways. Because Sakura is in love with him she-"

"I don't wanna hear about how she's in love with him!" Kiba snapped.

"Because she's in love with him," Menma pushed on, "Sakura gets reckless. She doesn't even realize it - but she does, and with Sasuke only barely at Chuunin level-"

"We have to go after them!" Kiba demanded hotly and Hinata rolled her eyes.

Menma only shook his head. "No, we have no idea where they even are and I Hokage won't tell us anything, even if we asked."

"Then why tell me this?" Kiba growled.

"Because you should know, if anything happens between them on this mission...Sakura will never get over him."

x-x-x-x-

First off, I'd like to thank **yume no miko** who reviewed for the last chapter. You rock :)!

Seriously guys, one review? I'm totally bummed out about that.

I'm not the kind of author who will go, 'I'll upload the next chapter after getting x-amount of reviews' but I kind of understand where they're coming from.

I was really excited about writing this fic but seriously not motivated at all now, sadly. This chapter took forever to write, but as promised. I updated.

But still, I hope you guys loved this chapter none the less.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	6. Stripped

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 6 – Stripped

"_**Let me see you stripped down to the bone,**_

_**Let me hear you speaking just for me,**_

_**Let me see you stripped down to the bone,**_

_**Let me hear you crying just for me."**_

His hands were incredibly warm when they slipped up the bare skin of her thighs as he lowered himself between them. Her fingernails slid into the hair at the nape of his neck and he groaned lowly, grinding his hips down into her.

"Menma..." she gasped against his lips, nails digging into his skin. Menma grinned, blue eyes shining down at her. Hinata took the opportunity to flip them over, settling herself teasingly inches from where he wanted her to be. Hinata leaned down, kissing along his jaw.

"Menma, we shouldn't. It's too risky." she breathed, nibbling on his earlobe. Menma swallowed heavily, his hands reaching up to her hips on pure instinct.

"Relax, Hina. My parents won't be home for hours."

"Hmm, sure. That's what you said last time." but she reached for the hem of her top anyway. Menma's eyes grew hooded as she slowly shimmied it over her chest - but she never made it. A loud crash echoed past them, the floor shaking wildly. Hinata nearly toppled over but Menma reached up to steady her with wide eyes. Both of them rushed to the window, yanking it open. Smoke was rising near the Kage tower, many of the surrounding buildings were on fire.

"What's going on?!"

Hinata closed her eyes. "Byakugan!" they snapped open, the veins next to her eyes becoming more prominent. Menma stayed quiet as Hinata's eyes moved over the scene.

"We're under attack." she said after a tense moment.

"What? By who?"

"I...I don't know. But it doesn't look good."

x-x-x-x-

Sakura and Sasuke leapt over branches, she had hurried them both out of Oto the morning before, seemingly filled with more fire than before. They had briefly rested the previous night, before setting out again before the sun even came up. Sakura hadn't offered any information as to where they were headed next, but Sasuke assumed to another informant. He didn't doubt Sakura knew how to find his brother, but he did doubt everyone else - all these so-called informants of hers. The sun was low on the horizon, bathing the sky in an orange glow when Sasuke finally decided to ask her.

"Sakura. Stop."

Reluctantly, Sakura slid to a stop and turned to him with a frown, her eyes looking to the sky behind him.

"Sasuke, we can still-"

"Where are we going this time?"

She just stared at him before a slow smile tugged at her lips. "To Ame." she began moving again and Sasuke followed, kicking off harder so he could catch up to her, once he had, the Uchiha sighed. "What's in Ame?"

"I'm not sure. But...it's the place Itachi has agreed to meet me." and then she turned and grinned at him. Sasuke was so caught off guard - not by the news but that smile that he very nearly stumbled. She hadn't grinned at him like that in a very long time. Too long. Sasuke whipped his gaze away from her, trying to swallow past the dryness in his throat and attempting to correct the strange deep, way in which his breath left him before she noticed. Sakura didn't. For a while she said nothing and neither did Sasuke (mostly because he didn't trust himself not to sound like an idiot).

"Sasuke, I have to ask." she began tentatively. "What are the chances that your brother would want to see you? I mean, I don't know much about why he left."

What were the chances that Itachi wanted to see him? Taking into account the fact that his brother had left without so much as a word to him and deserted not only Konoha but more importantly - the Clan...

"Not good. The chances aren't good."

"I...see. I think it would be best if no one knew that you were with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you - _**Sasuke**_. When we enter Ame, you should keep your face covered. We don't wanna...scare him off."

Sasuke gave her a glare but didn't fault her logic. He gave a stiff nod and pulled his dark cloak from his travelling pack and threw it on.

They stopped briefly, so Sakura could change into her noble woman disguise and traveled the rest of the way on foot. It added an hour to their time but they managed to reach Ame just a little after dark. Sakura made her way through the village with Sasuke as a protective shadow behind her. It was no surprise that it was raining and Sakura quickly flipped her hood up, giving them plenty of time to spot her if they were being watched. Sasuke kept his head down, thankfully. They circled the street three times before Sakura, reluctantly, approached the inn where Suigetsu had said Itachi would meet them the next day. It was less of an inn and more of a-

"Are you serious?" Sasuke's low voice stopped her in her tracks.

Sakura didn't turn to look at him. "This is where we're supposed to meet the contact."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him, drops of rain hitting the tin rooftops around them and almost drowning out the sound of his voice.

"A love hotel?" he demanded. Sasuke was so close that Sakura could feel his heat through the cold rain and she unconsciously moved closer. "Yes. A love hotel." Sakura said, her eyes flipping to his, daring him to challenge her.

Sasuke titled his head to the side, dark strands of hair falling over his face and then he smirked, looking devilishly handsome. "If I didn't know any better..."

Sakura grabbed his cloak and pulled him down to her level, her lips at his ear, "Luckily, you do." she whispered before turning and heading into to love hotel. As soon as she was out of the rain she could feel her cheeks heating up. Was she just flirting with Sasuke? Outside of a love hotel? Kami, she'd hit a new low. Sakura quickly got the room '24' as discussed in correspondence between Akatsuki and Suigetsu and headed up the stairs. Hooded Sasuke on her heels. The room had a golden 24 on the door. Shaped as fish. Weird. Sakura stepped inside and froze, causing Sasuke to walk right in to her.

"Dammit, Sakur...a..." Sasuke faltered, the room was bathed in a blue light. A large aquarium mounted on to the wall. Or more accurately, was the wall. Dozens of multi-colored fish swimming around. The wall paper, carpet and bedding all showed one theme. Under the sea.

"What the fuck is this." Sasuke growled. "This is ridiculous. I refuse to sleep here."

Sakura tugged him inside the room. "You have no choice."

She looked around the room. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about windows." the room had none.

Sasuke scoffed. Throwing his bag aside and tossing his cloak at the rack and, miraculously, it caught the hook. Sakura hung her cloak up next to his and set her bag down, following him into the bathroom. More blue, from the tiles to the tub to the toilet bowl. Sasuke turned and there was an awkward moment where they just stood facing each other followed by a shuffle around until Sasuke slid past her and into the room. Sakura shut the bathroom door and took a quick shower before she swapped with Sasuke. While he was in the shower, Sakura cautiously approached the bed. She pushed the comforter aside and the bed wobbled beneath the movement. Sakura hesitate and then poked at it. Waves erupted through the mattress and she groaned. A water bed. Just what she needed.

She'd suffered through this entire trip with only a mild attraction to her former love. In her mind she stressed the "former" even if she was beginning to think that it was a big, fat lie. And, of course, sharing a bed that night in Oto hadn't helped at all. She'd found herself staring at him too often, feeling heated at the sound of his voice. And the most mortifying – looking at his mouth when he spoke. The way his lips curved and the smooth texture they seemed to have. Kami, she never should have accepted this mission and yet, the moment she told Sasuke they were meeting Itachi – that look on his face was the reason she couldn't bring herself to regret any of it. Yes, she would admit that she'd taken at least ten steps back in getting over him and the mild attraction had by that point become something much more, but she didn't regret it. Sakura swallowed, clearing her throat as if that would clear her thoughts too.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Sasuke in a black sleeping vest and low riding pants that Sakura had become so accustomed to seeing him in. They hadn't spoken since what happened outside – and maybe he felt just as awkward about it since the moment their eyes met, he looked away.

"It's uhm…it's a waterbed."

Sasuke got a disgusted look on his face, poking the bed like Sakura had just moments before. He muttered something under his breath and eyed the floor before shaking his head and sitting down on the bed. At least the sheets smelled fresh. Sakura followed his lead and crawled into the bed. The waterbed made gross, moist sounds as they laid down, waiting for the waves to calm down below them. It took a while.

When it was finally silent, with only their breathing filling the room and the slight him of the fish tank, Sasuke spoke. "Do you hate me?"

Sakura blinked into the darkness. "We are hours away from meeting your brother, who you haven't seen in many years and that's what you ask me?"

Sasuke didn't answer and Sakura wondered if maybe the question was to distract himself. He had said that there was a chance his brother might not want to see him. And now that she was paying attention she could feel the tension in the small space between them.

"I tried to hate you." She told him. "For a long time I wished that I would never have to see your face again."

She could tell that he was still awake but he said nothing.

"I never managed to hate you though. I should,"

"Aa. You should."

"I didn't want to help you with this because I was afraid I would forgive you." _**And that I would fall in love with you again. **_"And I didn't want that."

Sasuke was silent again.

"I cared about you, probably more than I should have." _**More than anyone. **_The bed rippled below them as Sasuke turned his head to look at her.

"I knew that if I let myself forgive you," Sakura tried to stop, tried to backtrack, and desperately tried to get her guard back up…but it was too late. She was saying things that she would regret later. When all of this was over. "and we went back to the village, things would just go back to normal. We would go back to ignoring each other. And you…you would go back to-" she nearly said 'rubbing those girls in my face', but she swallowed the words back, and when she blinked, tears slid from the corner of her eyes, down the sides of her face. Hopefully, it was too dark for Sasuke to see.

"Things changed." Sasuke spoke eventually.

"You've changed."

"So have you."

Sakura swallowed around the tightness in her throat. "You're impossible. High-handed. Arrogant. Selfish."

Sasuke scoffed, clearly not liking where this was going.

"But somehow, those amazing qualities I admired in you before are still there."

Sakura turned to face him, trying hard to ignore the way the bed moved. "So, no – I don't hate you, but I can't bring myself to forgive you."

Sasuke's eyes were red as they stared back at her and she instantly knew he'd seen her tears. For a moment all they did was stare at each other, and then Sasuke shifted closer. "I only asked if you hated me, not for a confession of love." He said lowly, smirking, but there was something serious in his eyes.

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "Like I would ever tell you I love you."

He shifted even closer, now a breath away from her face. Sakura could just tip her head up and kiss him. Sasuke looked into her eyes and the moment his lips brushed hers, Sakura nearly fell, but the sensation was immediate. Wonderful, exhilarating and terrifying. Her's eyes snapped open and she shoved him back. Sasuke's back hit the bed, Sakura's hand on his chest, pinning him down. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a tight line. "What did I tell you?" she snapped. "Do not treat me like one of your whores!"

Sasuke glared up at her and Sakura pushed away from him, moving back to her place on the bed and turning her back to him.

x-x-x-x-

"How long do we have to wait?" Sasuke growled, clearly still frustrated about what had happened the night before. He was dressed in his cloak, face covered. Sakura stood in front of him, herself neatly arranged as a Fire Country noble woman. She paid his tone no attention. "He'll be here." She assured, and she hoped it was true. It was already past noon and no one had come.

"So, how will I know it's your brother?"

"Family resemblance." Sasuke replied shortly. A knock at the door silenced Sakura's reply and their eyes met briefly before she moved to the door and pulled it open. For a moment she stared at the man. Looking for any kind of 'family resemblance'. His white hair was gelled back, and he had a charming smile on his face. He wore the Akatsuki robes. No shirt underneath and pants that hung low on his hips.

"Well, hello there gorgeous. I'm Hidan." And then he promptly stepped inside and grabbed her hands, holding them up between them. Sakura was too shocked to react, she simply stared up at him, jaw slack.

"You are more _b-e-a-utiful_ than Suigetsu gave your credit for. Those big, stunning green eyes, and that hair. So exotic." Hidan told her, his gaze smoldering. "Perfection."

"Y-You're not Itachi." Sakura stuttered dumbly, her face on fire.

"Valid observation." Hidan said, his hands slipping up her arms. "Itachi couldn't make it. So you're stuck with me." His hands reached her shoulders and suddenly he tipped her over, his mouth fusing with hers. Sakura made a surprised sound and made to push him off but suddenly, Sasuke was there, yanking the Akatsuki member from her and shoving him back.

"Don't you fucking touch her." He seethed.

Sakura found her footing and moved in to block Sasuke from Hidan. "That's enough." She told Sasuke sternly. "Stand down."

She could still feel the murderous intent coming from Sasuke, but after a long moment, he stepped away.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and moved towards Hidan, who had a silly grin on his face.

"Please refrain from doing that again." Sakura told him, tight-lipped. She was one move away from punching him in the face and was barely restraining herself. "I am, after all, a client."

"We have no rules about not fornicating with our clients, and as you may have noticed – I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Right." Sakura cleared her throat. "Unfortunately. My request needs a specific kind of…technique and I will _**only **_work with Itachi."

Hidan frowned and looked like he was about to argue, but Sakura gave him a level glare and he sighed. "I'll see what I can do." And turned but then hesitated and Sakura nearly groaned. "Find Suigetsu if you ever change your mind." He winked and then he was gone. Sakura closed the door and turned, moving to Sasuke.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Sasuke's hands were clenched into fists, his face still tight with anger. "How dare he touch you like that?" he flipped the hood from his head roughly.

Sakura blinked, her anger falling away. "What?"

Sasuke took a step towards her and Sakura backed up. "Sasuke…" he took another step and another, backing her up into the wall. Sakura stared up at Sasuke, wide-eyed, not even daring to breathe.

"I can't stand his hands on you." Sasuke hissed. "No his," his hands slammed down on the wall next to her and Sakura flinched slightly. "and not Kiba's."

Sakura gave a sharp gasp and Sasuke inched forward, closing the space between them and before she could stop herself, her hands were on his chest, gripping his cloak, not sure if she was pushing him away or keeping him close.

Sasuke's forehead touched hers and Sakura's eyes fluttered closed. His nose dragged a path along her own and a shiver racked her body that she was sure he felt.

"Sasuke," she breathed.

His lips brushed her cheek, once, twice – making a path down. Dangerously close to her lips, her pressed a kiss to her skin, and then another, closer, until his lips pressed into the corner of her mouth and Sakura made a needy, breathy sound that she would have been embarrassed at – had she had the time to be. The door slammed open and a man walked into the room, his Akatsuki robes billowing behind him and Sakura saw it immediately. The family resemblance.

Sasuke backed up slightly, his eyes growing wide. "Nii-san…"

x-x-x-x-

Ok! I just wanted to give a huge thanks to everyone for their reviews, it made me ridiculously happy to see the response I got. Please, keep them coming! I really do appreciate every one!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	7. Wings

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 7 – Wings

"_**Oh – Lights go down.**_

_**In this moment we're lost and found,**_

_**I just wanna be by your side…**_

_**If these wings could fly."**_

His lips brushed her cheek, once, twice – making a path down. Dangerously close to her lips, her pressed a kiss to her skin, and then another, closer, until his lips pressed into the corner of her mouth and Sakura made a needy, breathy sound that she would have been embarrassed at – had she had the time to be. The door slammed open and a man walked into the room, his Akatsuki robes billowing behind him and Sakura saw it immediately. The family resemblance.

Sasuke backed up slightly, his eyes growing wide. "Nii-san…"

Itachi looked between them before the shock smoothed from his face and he closed the door before crossing the room and sitting down on the bed, giving no reaction as it wobbled beneath him. He leaned down bracing on his elbows on his knees, still looking between them. The position was startlingly familiar to the way Sasuke usually sat. "So," he said eventually. His voice was deep and smooth and very attractive, though Sakura would never admit it. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes shot to Sasuke who stood rigidly still, his eyes on his brother, he gave no reaction. Itachi's eyes moved to Sakura and she swallowed nervously, shaking her head once. "No. I'm not." There was something scarily intimidating about Uchiha Itachi, his very presence breathed power and he was all too aware of it. He seemed to live off of that power and arrogance.

Itachi looked back to Sasuke. "What were you two doing if she's not your girlfriend Sasuke?" there was a curious glint in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide. "Do you feel anything for her?"

Sakura felt her heart drop, green eyes moving back to Sasuke. This wasn't going well at all.

"I don't owe you anything." Sasuke's voice dripped with venom and his shoulders shook with pure fury. Unfazed, Itachi's eyes moved to Sakura, looking over her appreciatively. Sasuke stepped up, blocking Itachi's view of Sakura and the older brother titled his head to the side. "Do you love her, little brother?" there was a mocking in Itachi's voice.

"Yes. Keep your eyes off of her." Sasuke took a step forward and Sakura nearly fell back. What? Did he even realize what he just said? That he was in love with her? Looking at the tension in him, she would definitely bet that he had no idea what he'd said.

"You don't owe me anything? Not true, foolish little brother. I think I am at the very least owed an explanation. Why are you here?"

"Looking for you." Sasuke spat. "**You **owe **me **an explanation! Where were you?! Why did you leave?"

"You were old enough to take care of yourself. And as for why I left…Konoha had nothing to offer me anymore."

Sasuke reared back a little in disbelief. "You expect me to buy that?! Don't fuck with me!"

Itachi sat up, putting his hands up in a shrug. "Believe whatever you want."

Sasuke's fists shook at his sides. "You're lying to me! Don't you think you owe me the truth at least?!"

There was a pause and then Itachi sighed wearily, as if this was a huge waste of his time. Sakura's anger flared but she kept quiet – it wasn't her place to say anything. "The truth? The truth is an illusion."

"Tell me why you left without saying goodbye! Why did you leave your clan, village and me…behind?" Sasuke sounded so lost so suddenly that the change startled Sakura. She realized that Sasuke – the person he had become – could have been shaped by Itachi's disappearance.

At the mention of the clan, Itachi's face closed down as if a shutter came down between them. "You made a mistake coming here Sasuke." Itachi stood, "Leave. Don't seek me out again. If I wanted to see you I would have come to you."

It was a slap in the face and Itachi didn't even wait to see the blow land, he simply turned and made for the door.

"Is that it?" Sakura snapped, stepping past Sasuke. "Don't you have anything to say to your brother?!"

Itachi stopped. "Sasuke doesn't need to be coddled."

"You disgraced the clan. Father was right," Sasuke's voice was low and void of any emotion.

Itachi's head snapped back to look at Sasuke, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I didn't disgrace your precious clan. It was disgraced even before I left, and you would do good to remember that, little brother. Maybe you should have asked father why I left before you came, instead of wasting your time." And with that, Itachi left, slamming the door behind him so hard the walls shook. Sasuke just stood there, staring at the place where his brother had been, his face caught between anger and confusion…and hurt.

"Sasuke…" Sakura reached out to him but he slapped her hand away and stormed past her, slamming the door on his way out. Sakura stood for a moment, wondering whether to follow him or give him his space and after a moment, she grabbed her cloak.

x-x-x-x-

The sky was dark and it was raining once again as Sakura made her way through the streets. She wasn't sure where exactly Sasuke would go and with the rain her vision was seriously impaired. She returned to the hotel room once to make sure if he hadn't returned – he hadn't. She thought over his meeting with Itachi, that was, for lack of a better word, a disaster. Not only did Sasuke not get any answers, but his brother had basically told him to fuck off. The trip turned out to be a total bust and there was the possibility that Sasuke could have gotten all of his answers at home. A little ahead of her, she saw a dark head – that looked suspiciously like Sasuke, duck into an alley. Sakura hurried forward through the rain, her feet splashing through puddles as she went. The sign next to the alley told her that Sasuke may have come out of the bar. As she neared the alley though, she slowed. The voice she heard wasn't Sasuke's. Not even close. It was a girl. Sakura was suddenly freezing. Her jaw rattling slightly. Maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe it hadn't been Sasuke.

"Aa. That's fine."

Or not.

Taking two steps forward, Sakura peered around the corner. The girl was on her knees, undoing Sasuke's belt and before Sakura could stop herself, she rushed forward. Sasuke didn't even notice her until she pushed the girl aside and yanked his chin towards her gaze.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Unless you're planning to take over Sakura, go away."

Sakura swallowed, her grip tightening and slipping from his wet face. "Come home with me, Sasuke-kun." She said softly her throat tight with tears and then she turned away, and left him there and before she could stop herself, the tears slipping from her eyes and ran down her face. A moment later, Sasuke fell into step next to her. And she hoped desperately that he couldn't tell that the wetness on her face was not from the rain.

x-x-x-x-

They were on the road within the hour, heading back to Konoha. Sakura hadn't said a word to him since they'd walked away from that alley and Sasuke supposed he deserved it. Under too much pressure he always spiraled. Pressure from his father. Pressure from the clan. He hated it. Sakura kept moving forward, she'd declined his offer to camp out for the night with a tight shake of her head.

"Sakura."

"What is it?" she wanted nothing more than to get home and to forget this trip ever happened. She tried so damn hard not to stir those dormant feelings in her heart and Sasuke managed to ruin everything within a matter of minutes.

Sasuke pulled her to a stop, turning her to look at him.

"I just want to go home." She told him wearily. "I want things to go back to the way they used to be."

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"I don't want to see you with Kiba."

Sakura shook him off. "Like you have a choice."

"I do." Sasuke growled, pushing her back against the thick bark of the tree.

"No, you don't." Sakura snapped through clenched teeth. What the hell was his problem now?! "There's not a damn thing you can do, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Watch me." He closed the breath of space between them, his body pressing flush against her own. Sakura sucked in a sharp gasp, her eyes shooting up to his. Slowly, Sasuke's head dipped down, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips hovering painful inches from her own.

"I'm not one of your whores, Sasuke." Sakura murmured her lips brushing against his.

"No. You're not." He said so softly she only just caught the words and then he hesitated, giving her every opportunity to deny him. She didn't. Sasuke's lips crashed against her own, following the force of his body as he pressed up against her. Sakura gave a low moan, her hands reaching up to grip his shirt tightly as he kissed her with a sinful slowness that had her tingling in places she'd only ever dreamed of. Her toes curled in her sandals as his hands slipped into her hair, his tongue slipping between her lips, slowly dragging over her own. She could feel his need for her and it had her groaning into his mouth, feeling a spike of electricity through her spine. Things shifted quite suddenly. The hairs on the back on her neck stood on end and a chill ran over her skin.

"Sasuke, stop." She breathed against his mouth, for a beat he resisted, until she spoke again. "Someone's coming."

Sasuke stilled at her words and the moment they stepped away reluctantly, Menma and Kakashi landed on a branch in front of them.

"Menma? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, running a hand through her disheveled hair. Menma threw Sasuke a glare but said nothing.

"You've been ordered by the Hokage to return to the village immediately." Kakashi said, his voice grave.

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"Tsunade is no longer the Hokage." Menma cut in.

"What…?"

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded.

"There's been a coup d'état." Kakashi explained.

"Who…who is the Hokage now?" Sakura asked and her voice shook as she did.

There was a moment before Menma answered and his eyes didn't move from Sasuke as he did. "Uchiha Fugaku."

x-x-x-x-

Can I just take a moment to say how much I love-love-love this chapter's title song. Wings by Birdy! It's amazing! Give it a listen if you liked the lyrics!

And another moment to wish my favorite anime character a happy birthday! SASUKE!

Manga chapter 685.

Yes. Lol

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Keep em' comin' please!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	8. Bloodsport

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 8 – Bloodsport

"_**Although you love me, sometimes we meet,**_

_**Things can get ugly but we're still a team.**_

_**We are an army, the brakes from within.**_

_**But that's why we're stronger, and that's how we'll win."**_

"Tsunade is no longer the Hokage." Menma cut in.

"What…?"

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded.

"There's been a coup d'état." Kakashi explained.

"Who…who is the Hokage now?" Sakura asked and her voice shook as she did.

There was a moment before Menma answered and his eyes didn't move from Sasuke as he did. "Uchiha Fugaku."

Sasuke gave no outward reaction, he seemed to have frozen in place and that only served to piss Menma off more. Sakura, however, was shaking just slightly, her eyes moving from Kakashi to Menma in disbelief try to have them tell her they weren't serious.

"But...but...if Uchiha Fugaku is...Hokage then we have to help Tsunade-sama...get-"

Suddenly Kakashi was next to her, a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura nearly ripped away from him at the thought of what that action meant.

"Sakura," Kakashi said softly, just loud enough for the four of them to hear. Sakura's eyes widened and her eyes caught Menma's before he looked away - down at his feet.

"Tsunade-sama is dead."

Sakura made a strange sound in her throat, a sound that couldn't be humanly possible. Her eyes filled with tears but none of them spilled down her cheeks. They simply swam in her eyes, clouding her vision.

Only these three people here could know how much Tsunade had meant to her. Tsunade had been the only mother she could really remember. Although she'd been the Hokage, she'd also cared about Sakura in a way she needed growing up. For the longest time, Tsunade had been the one to drown the loneliness out when the Academy and training hours ended. And Sakura would sit alone in the silence. Tsunade would be the one to come through the door, the one who would make her dinner and give her advice. And because of that this _**hurt. **_It hurt too much.

Kakashi's hand was the only thing keeping her grounded at that moment. Keeping her calm.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, finally allowing the tears to escape. "What do we do now?" her voice was shaky, but unmistakably hard.

"Now," Menma began, "We return to Konoha. The new Hokage wants you to pledge your allegiance to him."

Sakura's lips thinned but before she could reply, Kakashi spoke, "Also, shinobi from Rock have begun to mobilize. Civil war in Konoha is the perfect opportunity to attack."

After a moment, Sakura nodded. Her anger at Sasuke's father being pushed back for the moment - Konoha's safety was the top priority now. Instead, she swerved to Sasuke, grabbing his shirt and yanking him to her.

"Did you know?" she asked lowly.

Sasuke looked over her face, her cheeks still glistening with tears. "Did you know?!"

"No..."

Sakura released him. He looked so confused and shocked that she believed him. Sasuke, who was supposed to lead his clan, had held no clue about this. But...Itachi had known. Sakura wondered if that was why he'd left Konoha and spoke about the clan's honor in such a way.

Not that it mattered now. It was over. Sakura hopped over to the branch Menma was on. Paused briefly. And then went on. They followed.

x-x-x-x-

Eventually they stopped for the night. Sasuke had climbed into his sleeping bag immediately, clearly wanting to shut the world out. Kakashi offered to take first watch and no one had the nerve to challenge their sensei, so Sakura crawled into her sleeping bag, feeling the heat from the small campfire and hoping it would lull her to sleep. It didn't. And sleep didn't come either. Instead, before she could control it, a sob wracked her body. And then another. It was a quiet thing that came over her. Like she had been feeling the loss at a distance and now – finally, it hit her. She wasn't sure how he knew, but Menma was there, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder and she'd turned her face up to look at him as he leaned over her. There was a sadness in his blue eyes, a sadness for her and for Tsunade and maybe even a little for Sasuke – who had probably been betrayed by his clan. And Sakura's face crumbled as Menma opened his arms to her. She put her arms around him, crying into his chest as he held her tightly.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke wasn't sleeping. He listened to Sakura's sobs which sounded even louder in the darkness of night. And when Menma went to her…Sasuke didn't feel jealousy. He felt relieved. Because he couldn't hold her himself. He didn't deserve to. It was his fault. No, he didn't know what the clan had been planning all along, but he should have. He – who had been groomed to take over, to lead, should have known. If he had. He could have stopped it. He could have done something. And Itachi had known. All along, his brother had known. _**"The truth? The truth is an illusion." **_It had started with that and Sasuke should have known, but he had been so angry, so driven by his emotions that he didn't care what Itachi said to him in that moment. It had been upsetting to see his brother who was still so arrogant, who still thought so much of himself – who would have done anything for his clan. _**"I didn't disgrace your precious clan. It was disgraced even before I left, and you would do good to remember that, little brother. Maybe you should have asked father why I left before you came, instead of wasting your time."**_

Yes. All of this was his own fault. If he had been more observant, as a leader should be – none of this could have happened. Tsunade's blood was on his hands, and every other shinobi that had died.

But.

He hadn't been more observant. The more pressure his father put on him, the more he'd rebelled against it. The more he wished Itachi would return to lead the clan. Sasuke had always wanted the honor – but he'd never been worth it and he knew that. Itachi never doubted himself. Itachi was worthy. While Sasuke had spent his time fighting his destiny and finding a release for his self-doubt and anger and stress in girls, Itachi would have devoted himself to the clan. He would have known what they were planning. He had known and that was why he had left. Sasuke wasn't Itachi. That was plainly obvious now. Maybe it had always been obvious and he'd just never seen it. But Fugaku had, and that was why he'd pushed Sasuke so hard. But it had only had the opposite effect. And that left one glaring question….

Had Fugaku simply waited for an opportunity where Sasuke wouldn't be able to challenge him? Had Sasuke's quest for Itachi been that opportunity? The inevitable catalyst that had caused everything to fall apart. The very thing that had caused Sakura pain…was him.

Yes, he'd been well aware of when Itachi had asked him if he loved Sakura. And like a coward, he said it to his brother, so he wouldn't have to say it directly to her. He'd felt her eyes on him, could even sense the disbelief in her. He'd said all those things to her, about Kiba, because it had all been true. Maybe he'd deserved it, but he'd never known she had feelings for him. Not until she'd kissed him back. That moment had changed everything for him because Sasuke had been kissed many, many times, but never once with the raw emotion he felt from Sakura. In the way her hands touched him, with such care and affection and the way her lips moved against his so passionately.

Maybe Sakura was the main thing that cause him to feel so betrayed by his clan. But what scared Sasuke the most was the fact that he wasn't sure what he would have done, had things been different. There was a time when he would have done anything to gain his father's favor. What if his father had trusted him enough to tell him about the plan? Would Sasuke have condemned it?

He didn't have an answer to that.

x-x-x-x-

They arrived in Konoha near midday the next day. Sasuke hadn't spoken a word to her since his broken 'no' from before and Sakura hadn't had the nerve to talk to him. She'd fallen asleep in Menma's arms and had woken up in the warmth of her sleeping bag. She'd thought she had felt Sasuke's eyes on her at some point but when her eyes wandered over to him, his gaze was set to the path ahead of them. Pointedly looking away.

The gate guards was very obviously Uchiha when they approached. The large gates were shut. Not a good sign.

An Uchiha with light brown hair stepped forward, looking them over. The silence was tense, and their suspicion was palpable. An obvious sign that there was an unrest in Konoha.

"Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke looked up as his name was called but his face was emotionless. "It is good you have retuned. Hokage-sama has been waiting."

Sakura flinched slightly at the mention of the Hokage but Sasuke simply nodded once.

"I will escort both you and Haruno-san to him immediately."

"What about us?" Menma asked.

The guard looked over to him. "You and Hatake-san may return home. The Hokage's instructions did not include you." He stepped away, speaking into his headpiece and the large gates were opened. The guard led them forward and Sakura looked back at Kakashi and Menma one last time before falling into step next to Sasuke. The village was eerily quiet, no sign of the usual hubbub of life they were used to.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked in the same hard voice she'd used the day before, but there was no tears now.

Sasuke's eyes flipped to her, as if her were surprised that she had spoken.

The Uchiha leading them didn't turn. "The Hokage has ordered everyone into their homes impending an attack from Rock."

"What about our allies Suna and Mizu?"

"The Hokage has contacted them and told them of the change in leadership. As well as informing them of the movements of Rock."

"How long until the shinobi from Rock arrive?" Sasuke asked, his voice travelling down her spine in an electrified current. Sakura hid her reaction well, though. The kiss the day before had changed everything. She couldn't deny what she felt for him any longer. Although the current situation may make them enemies. Sakura loved him. But she wasn't just going to accept this. There was no way.

"A day, give or take a few hours."

Sasuke's eyes met her own and held for a long, breathless moment before both of them looked away. She wasn't sure what it meant and Sakura had no time to think it over because the Hokage Tower came into view. It was broken and scorched in some places but otherwise seemed in ok condition.

"I was under the impression that there was a civil war." Sakura said as the guard pushed open the door for them.

"No. Not at all. Hokage-sama wanted to minimize casualties. Although there is no way to win a battle without a few deaths of course. Tsunade put up a valiant fight," Sakura froze in the doorway, "But in the end, she refused to surrender. And Hokage-sama did what needed to be done."

Sasuke's hand on her back led her through the doorway and into the building. The door closed behind them and quickly took the lead once more. Sasuke's hand remained on her back as they took the familiar path up to the office. They passed a few Uchiha here and there, all who seemed to be in good spirits at the battle won. Some greeted Sasuke, Sakura wasn't sure if he greeted them back over the ringing in her ears.

Too soon, the door came into view. The guard knocked and announced their arrival and after a moment a barked reply was heard and the door was pushed open. Sasuke gave her a little push forward and Sakura stepped over the threshold. The first thing she saw was not Uchiha Fugaku. No. The first thing her eyes found was the shinobi on the floor. It wasn't Tsunade. There was an Uchiha symbol on the back on her jacket and she was washing a pool of blood from the floor.

x-x-x-x-

Thanks for the support, please keep on reviewing! Every single one is highly appreciated. All thoughts welcome.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	9. Adore

WHEREVER YOU ARE

Haruno Sakura, daughter to one of Konoha's heroes. Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin, who might just be more of a disgrace to his Clan than his brother. Sakura knew going on this mission with him would be a mistake. That she would fall in love with him all over again, and the worst part was - she was right.

Road to Ninja Universe. SasuSaku.

Chapter 9 – Adore

"_**If I let you love me,**_

_**Be the one adored,**_

_**Would you go all the way?**_

_**Be the one I'm looking for."**_

Too soon, the door came into view. The guard knocked and announced their arrival and after a moment a barked reply was heard and the door was pushed open. Sasuke gave her a little push forward and Sakura stepped over the threshold. The first thing she saw was not Uchiha Fugaku. No. The first thing her eyes found was the shinobi on the floor. It wasn't Tsunade. There was an Uchiha symbol on the back on her jacket and she was washing a pool of blood from the floor.

Sakura couldn't look at him, or anyone. She knew that the blood on the floor was undoubtedly Tsunade's. And judging by the amount….no one could have survived that. She clenched her hands into fists to minimalize the shaking in them. For the first time she noticed the ANBU all around the room. Five of them. On the foreheads of their masks was a small Uchiha symbol.

"Sasuke. Sakura-san. It's good that you've finally arrived." Fugaku said from behind the Hokage's desk.

"As Leader of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke. Leaving without telling anyone is considered abandoning your clan. It is a good thing that I was there to vouch for your position." There was nothing wrong with what he was saying, but the message was clear in his tone. This wasn't a soft rebuking. It was a threat.

"I am not the leader of anything." Sasuke's tone was too calm. Too cold. Sakura tore her eyes away from the floor to look up at him. "A leader would have known. Itachi knew, didn't he."

The reaction was instant. Fugaku's eyes narrowed dangerously and the ANBU stiffened around the room. Sakura's feet shifted before she could stop herself, moving a little closer to Sasuke defensively. Fugaku's eyes moved to her briefly before he looked back to his son.

"Be careful, Sasuke." He said lowly. "As Leader of the Uchiha Clan-"

"Didn't you hear me, father?" Sasuke exploded, his voice suddenly loud in the office. "I am not the leader of your clan!"

Fugaku stood from the chair so fast it fell back, his large hands slapped onto the desk. "What will you do then, Sasuke? Where will you be without the clan?"

"Where is Itachi without the clan?"

"**Do not speak his name**!" Fugaku yelled, hitting his palm against the desk. "Either you lead the clan as you were always meant to or you leave. Become a missing nin."

Next to her, Sasuke went rigid. His eyes never leaving his father's and Sakura could see the defiance in his eyes. He didn't get it yet. If he was a missing nin, especially one who knew so much about the Uchiha clan…the ANBU would have to take him out. And although a part of Sakura wanted to leave Konoha. She doubted Fugaku would let her go.

"Sasuke…" her whisper of his name was a pleading. And after another tense moment, he looked away from Fugaku and at the floor. Submitting.

Fugaku nodded before turning his attention to Sakura, "I'm glad that you took a moment to come and see me." Like she had a choice. "This must be very difficult for you." He gestured to the floor, but Sakura refused to look at it again. She said nothing.

"And although I understand that a leader must be…sympathetic. The situation is different. I don't have the luxury of pretense at the moment. But with the attack from Rock looming it would be best for us to show a…united front."

Sakura didn't answer and Fugaku waited a beat before continuing. "Because of the incident sixteen years ago, where your parents sacrificed their lives to save this village. The Uchiha clan was shunned – and silently blamed. We couldn't stand back and do nothing."

"You waited sixteen years to…what? Make yourselves look even guiltier?"

"No. The question was not with the village, but always with its…leadership. We had planned an earlier assault, years back. But…we lost an important piece of the plan."

Could he be talking about Itachi? Sakura didn't voice her thoughts though.

"Please, get to the point." She said tightly.

Fugaku's jaw clenched, not liking her disrespect, but he continued none the less. "The villagers trust you – the daughter of a hero. Considering the circumstances, it would be wise of you to pledge your allegiance to me. It would provide the unified front we need in the upcoming battle, and calm the shinobi and villagers, at least until after."

"You expect me to what?" Sakura asked, taking an angry step forward. The ANBU mirrored her, taking a step in her direction and stopping Sakura in her tracks. Fugaku folded his arms across his chest, waiting for her surrender. Sakura could feel Sasuke at her side, moving closer to her. Not threateningly, but protectively. Sakura's eyes moved over the ANBU. This wasn't a negotiation. She wondered if Fugaku would kill her if she refused. Probably not. He would lose what little trust he had in the village and in the shinobi. But it was clear that he wasn't giving her a choice her. If Rock attacked they would need the shinobi united or suffer another leadership change. Or an all-out war.

"Of course, Fugaku." She said, her voice strained.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "Hokage-sama is the appropriate term, Sakura-san."

Sakura simply dropped to her knee, bowing her head and ignoring the metallic smell of blood that was overwhelming her, filling her eyes with thick tears.

"You have my support, _**Hokage-sama**_."

"Good. It would be wise to continue your relationship with my son. Show the people that you have their best interests at heart."

_**What relationship? **_

"You are dismissed. Both of you."

Sakura stood, and moved from the room quickly. She could hear Sasuke behind her but she didn't slow down. In fact, she kind of even wanted to get away from him. Regardless of what happened in the office or…before that. She knew that Sasuke was going through a lot now too but she just couldn't deal with that yet. She just needed to go home where no one could see her. Where she could work through this herself.

The moment she pushed open the door and stepped into the night – Menma was there. His blue eyes shining with sadness. He held an arm out for her and without thinking – she stepped into it, letting Menma lead her away.

x-x-x-x- 

Sakura was laying in Menma's bed, but she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were puffy and swollen but no more tears would come. And all that was left was her – staring at the ceiling. A knock at the door had her turning away from the ceiling mercifully. "Come in," she called, her voice rough and fragile at the same time.

Minato pushed the door open, standing in his pajamas.

"Sorry to bother you," he whispered. "There is someone here to see you."

In the middle of the night? Sakura nodded and he closed the door. She managed to push herself up and head to the front door. An ANBU was waiting outside. An Uchiha ANBU.

"The Hokage thinks it is inappropriate for you to spend the night here. You are in a relationship with the leader of the Uchiha Clan."

Sakura was too tired to say anything against that. "The Hokage doesn't have a stay in where I spend the night."

There was a pause. "If you'll come with me. I will escort you to the Uchiha district."

Sakura sighed before she threw her hands up and grabbed her bag from the closet before following him out. No words were spoken between them as they walked the quiet streets of Konoha. He led her all the way to the main house and even escorted her to the guest bedroom before leaving. Sakura set her bag down before pushing open the door and heading down the hallway. His room was where it had always been and when she opened the door he was sitting at the foot of the bed. Scrolls were thrown over the floor as if he'd knocked a bookcase down. She could barely make out the splinters of wood on the floor. So, yes, he'd broken a bookcase.

After a moment, Sakura crossed the room and sat down on the space next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"The ANBU brought me."

"No. I mean…here. In my room."

"I don't know." She confessed. "For a while. Lying in Menma's bed all I could think of was you. How I wanted to be angry and blame you. For…Tsunade…for the village. I thought of all kinds of scenarios where it was all a ruse to get me away from the village."

Sasuke said nothing but he grew increasingly tense as she spoke.

"But I couldn't bring myself to do it. To me…Tsunade was…" her voice broke and she tried to swallow past the thickness in her throat.

"I know."

Sakura was quiet for a long time, wondering how exactly to tell him what she needed to say. "I need you." She whispered eventually, she reached over, placing her hand over his. "I want to say that I would understand if you chose to side with your clan. But I don't want to." Her hand tightened around his. "I want…I want you with me." She scooted closer to him until they were pressed together, side-by-side. "I don't know what happened…before." She said, uncertainty lacing her tone. "But-"

"I kissed you."

"Yeah, you did. We kissed. I don't care if you didn't mean it or if it was some kind of lapse," Sakura gave him a tug so he would turn to look at her. She couldn't imagine what he must have seen. Her bed head, eyes swollen and red from crying. Her face pale. "I don't care." She repeated softly, reaching up with her free hand to brush his hair away from his face (if only to touch his hair). "As long as you're here with me. I don't want to lose you too."

Annoyingly, his face gave nothing away until he leaned in, closing the space between them. Sakura hesitated, her eyes bouncing down to his lips before getting caught in his gaze again, and then she met him halfway, pressing her lips against his, only to have him pull back just a breath. "Are you with me?" she whispered, not daring to open her eyes.

"Aa. Whenever you want." And then his hands slid into her hair on either side of her face and he kissed her. And just a little, a little she wanted to maybe admit it.

x-x-x-x-

Ah, no cliffie this week! Sorry about that xD

Also, apologies for the late update. I FINALLY got my hands on Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines and have become so addicted. Is it just me or should they have added a romance option for the female vamp and Nines. He is so fine o.o"

*ahem* back to business.

There will be some serious changes in my schedule starting now but you will still be getting your updates, just not both on the same day. I'm going to try for Monday and Tuesday every week. Can't say which will come first, all depends on which one I'm in the mood to write. Maybe I'll even get longer chappies out of this?

But, sigh, time to hit the books now (unfortunately, not a fictional read) but I have an assignment to do for uni so I should probably get started on that!

REVIEW please xD

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
